East of the Sun and West of the Moon
by Jenny the chica
Summary: *UPDATED! Chapter Twenty is here at last! Read and Review, because I'm not posting more until I get more reviews! Emails are great, too! =o)*Based on the Norse folktale of the same name, with bits and pieces of various Beauty and the Beast versions.
1. In which we meet Celia

Hey, everybody! Apologies for chapters being out of order and all...whoops...Anywho, it's all good now, and more is up! Yey! All right then...enjoy! Please review!  
  
  
  
  
East of the Sun and   
West of the Moon  
  
By Jenny the chica  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: In which we meet Celia...  
  
  
Voices from the house jerked Celia's thoughts away from what she had been distracted by. She gathered up her skirts, mostly rags, and scurried down the hill to the small cottage, more of a hut, really. Her mother, Clara, stood there, still holding her posture like a noble, and Celia immediately slowed when she saw the scowl beginning to spread across Mother's face. Mother believed that Celia was much too old to be running. "After all," she would say, "You're nearly seventeen, no longer a child."  
  
As the youngest, Celia often had received the brunt of most punishments. The youngest of ten, seven boys and three girls, she had grown up with nine fingers always pointing at her.  
  
It is not like Celia was a troublemaker. On the contrary, she was the sweetest thing for miles, but her beauty and innocent nature often had stirred up jealousy among her siblings.  
  
But that no longer happened as much. Her seven brothers had grown out of tormenting her, and they loved their sister dearly. Her sisters, however, ignored her, and the two spent most of the day primping with their mother.  
  
Celia didn't mind, really. Her brothers were dears, and they were very close, for the oldest was not much older than her sixteen. The group of eight hardly noticed the resentment of their twin sisters and mother.  
  
To Celia's father, his family meant the world to him. This caused the wound that he could never fill with food or buy new clothes for his own children and wife to cleft even more deeply.   
  
Celia heard Mother say something about Father almost here, but Celia had known that he would when Mother had called her down. She rushed through the house, continually tucking her straw-colored hair behind her, as her ribbon had fluttered free who knows how long ago.  
  
Celia continued to run, down the path, for she could not wait to greet Papa, as only she called him. She saw him as she turned a bend. Strange, she thought, but Papa looks very troubled.  
  
She called to him, and he looked up. A look of horror spread like a dark cloud over his face, and his lip quivered.  
  
"Papa, what's wrong?"  
  
Celia was very worried, but he just shook his head. "Papa," she repeated, "Tell me what is wrong."  
  
He continued to shake his gray head, but he dismounted and stumbled over to her, where he embraced her tightly.   
  
Celia hugged him back, but she had a sick feeling in her stomach that something was terribly wrong.   
  
Papa pulled away and looked at Celia, cupping her two cheeks in his huge hands. Celia smiled, and he continued to look over and study her face for a few more minutes.  
  
Celia was worried over her father's strange actions, and she took the harness of their mule in her hand once her father dropped his hands from her face. She held out her left arm, and Papa leaned on her shoulder. With her right hand, she led the mule and cart. After they had gone like this for a little while, her brothers ran out to greet them, and relieved Celia of the cart, but she continued to guide her Papa down to the house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Papa's mysterious melancholy was soon forgotten in the joy of his return. Word had reached Papa while he was away that some of his merchant business had been salvaged, enough to be able to restart again. Needless to say, the joy in that home was purely indescribable, yet Papa's strange sadness remained.  
  
Celia became very worried, for she loved her father even more than herself, but even she could not get a word out of him.  
  
Her mother and sisters finally told her to "stop your foolish worries," and Celia calmed down a little, especially after confiding her worries in her brothers. They told her that it was just the shock and joy of the change from poverty to wealth again that was doing this to him. Celia didn't really believe them, but she didn't like how worried everyone was about her concern, so she calmed down a little.  
  
Everyone, even Celia, adjusted to the old life of parties and such quickly. A few asked Papa how he had acquired this sudden wealth, but his monosyllabic replies ended the demands and nagging for answers.  
  
With the worry for her father put aside slightly, Celia remembered her joyous old life when they had lived in the city. Every night it seemed that there was another party to go to, and her sisters were engaged after only a few months back. The life they had lived in the country for a few years was quickly fading until it only seemed to be a few memories from a bad dream.   
  
About half a year after they returned to the city life, Thomas, Celia's oldest brother, was married. He married a close friend of Celia's whom Thomas had been about to propose to when the disaster struck. In the midst of the joy of wedding preparations, Celia could still remember that terrible day...  
  
She had only been six years then, but it was still engraved in her childhood memory. She had comforted her father as much as she could, while her mother and sisters wailed in their rooms over their loss, but she had accepted her fate and come to accept it. One of the hardest things was separating Thomas and Kathryn. They had grown up together, and were never seen very far apart from one another. When the news reached Papa that all his merchant ships had been lost in storms or overtaken by pirates, the two were about to start making wedding plans even then, although only a few, including Celia, knew about it. Their parents did not yet know that it was official. Coming from high society, Kathryn's parents immediately broke off all connections between them, and the two were separated, until Papa brought the joyous news that all was not lost, and his ships had been found again.  
  
Obviously, the wedding followed as soon as possible after that. Celia was chosen as the maid of honor, but she begged Kathryn to allow her sisters, Bridget and Elisabeth, to be included as well, for she was never one to leave others out of anything.   
  
Celia's brothers, Henry, Edward, Bernard, Charles, William, and David all stood behind their oldest brother, and the wedding truly was a joyous celebration.  
  
Yet, at the wedding, Celia noticed for the first time that either her father or one of her brothers was always right at her side. At first, it had seemed natural for one of them to be beside her, but she grew wary after noticing that it was constant.  
  
'It is almost as if I am in some sort of danger,' she thought. 'I'll talk to Papa about it in the morning.'  
  
After that, she took her mind off her suspicions for the wedding dances, but she couldn't escape that dreadful knot in her stomach, that seemed to be put there as a constant reminder that something was not right at all. 


	2. In which a courageous choice is made

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read my stuff already, and kudos bars to everyone who reviewed them! Thanks, guys! Keep readin and reviewin! ~Jenny the chica~  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: In which a courageous choice is made...  
  
The wedding ended far to late, yet far too soon. Celia and her family nearly collapsed after the honeymooners were out of sight. Although she was dying to know what was wrong, Celia decided it best to rest and recuperate before she pressed Papa for the answer. The doubts and fears of possible answers flooded her mind and dreams, and she awoke many times that night in an icy sweat, still vividly imagining the dangers and perils her family might be in.  
  
Daylight finally rescued her from her terror, and she managed to sleep a little. Anxious for answers, however, she went to the library as soon as she got up and shakily dressed.   
  
Papa was always in the library, for it was what he missed most about the years of poverty. After nearly a year, he was still found in the cozy atmosphere that he had missed so. Celia saw him in the huge armchair, reading, of course, though he had a troubled look on his face. Celia stood in the doorway for what seemed an eternity before daring to interrupt the serenity with a single footstep.  
  
Papa's head jerked up so suddenly that Celia nearly fell back a step. His terrified expression was instantly eased when he recognized his daughter, but confusion must have been written all over her face, for she could almost feel his deep concern as his smile turned to an uneasy anxiety.  
  
"What is the matter?" he inquired. "Celia, you're not hurt or frightened, or anything, are you? It's not like you to worry so."  
  
Celia rushed across the room, collapsing at her father's feet. "Papa, Papa..." she repeated almost endlessly, in a whisper, but tears had begun to course down her cheeks, and they were soon flowing freely.   
  
"Papa," she finally said after many attempts to find her voice, "I need to know what is going on in our home. Everyone is acting so strange, Papa! Why am I never alone? Why am I never out of anyone's arm reach, let alone their sight? Papa, please tell me, whatever you've been hiding, I can't bear it anymore, and you would never believe all the things that I thought it could be, but I can't take any more moments of not knowing! Papa, whatever is wrong, you know that you can tell me. Papa, please." She ended in nearly a whisper, a faint, pleading whisper.  
  
Celia had bowed her head into her father's lap while she said this, but she forced herself to look up, only to find tears as steady as hers slipping down his cheeks.  
  
"Celia, I cannot hide it from you any longer," he finally managed. "We had all hoped that we could keep you safe from this, but in our hearts we knew that it was impossible."  
  
"What's impossible, Papa? Why did you all hide something from me? Does everyone else but me know of this?" she begged.  
  
Papa simply nodded his shaggy gray head.  
  
"Even Mother and Bridget and Elisabeth?"  
  
Again, the nod.  
  
It was Celia's turn to nod this time, but to herself. She looked up to her father once again, giving him time to begin the story.  
  
"This will clear up more mysteries than you probably thought possible," he began. "When I was returning from my last trip, a once-again rich man, somehow some bandits had heard of my good fortune, as well as my route home. I had scarcely left sight of the town, it seemed, when a whole band of them attacked my cart. I was thrown off, and they searched it, but I had brought nothing but myself and the cart, after having moved most things into the house.  
  
"The bandits, not content to go away empty-handed, attempted to take my life, so I could never speak against them"-here Celia gave out a little gasp, before clamping her hand over her mouth and urging Papa to go on.  
  
"Well, I had thought all was lost when a sudden mighty roar was heard. The bandits had fled before I got so much as a glimpse of the source: a giant white bear. Naturally, I was absolutely terrified, for I was in even worse hands, er, paws, than I had been before.   
  
"I leaned against a tree, prepared to meet my Maker, when the bear went down on all fours once more, and began to approach me. I shuddered, but then the beast began to speak:  
  
'Sir, I will not harm you,' he said, 'but as repayment for my service on your life, I would like to ask one favor of you.'  
  
'Anything!' I had foolishly replied. 'If it is in my power to give, I will.'  
  
'Give me that which first greets you when you return home,' he replied, 'and I will come to claim within a year's time. If you choose not to give me this, I will take your own life!'  
  
'I promise,' I stupidly said, for I had thought, _The dog or the simple flock of geese has always greeted me. What harm will it do to me if I give one of them up?_  
  
'Yes, good sir,' I continued, 'On my honor, I will give you within a year's time what first greets me on my return home.'  
  
"With that, the bear had simply disappeared. Eager to finish my journey, I rode briskly home, imagining the overjoyed faces of my family when I told them of our sudden change in fortune.  
  
"I had nearly rounded the bend near our cottage when I glimpsed you, dearest Celia, running towards me. I clung to the vain hope that something else would reach me first, but nothing did.  
  
"Child, that is why you have been under guard for all this time. We have all tried to protect you from this monster, and we will still defend you till the last. So help us, but you will never be given to that beast!"  
  
"Papa," Celia said forcefully, trying to keep any more tears from slipping from her eyes, "whatever happens, I will not allow you to give your life just to keep me from this...thing! How could you even dream that I'd allow such a thing? It would be utterly useless, a life wasted for no reason at all! You still have a family to care for Papa, but I have nothing. You are in no position to offer your life for mine, however much you may think you should!"  
  
"Celia!" Papa thundered. "What kind of person do you think I am, to allow you to be handed over to this monster? I love you too much to ever allow you to even think--"  
  
"I know you do, Papa, but that is why I must do this!" Celia interrupted. "He never said he would kill me, but he assured it if you refused! Why waste an innocent life just because--"  
  
"No! I said no! Celia, you are never going to belong to some creature, not if there is another choice! That is what I say, and that is final! The year is almost up, and I am an old man. You are still young, so treasure your years and live a good and healthy life…with humans!"  
  
"Papa-"  
  
"No! I said no! Your brothers and I will continue to watch over you until the year is over, and your brothers will continue after that! Now go up to your room, and I don't want you coming our until we are guaranteed of your safety!"  
  
Celia offered one last protest, but her brothers, kind as they were, realized the danger she was in and half-dragged, half-carried her into her room, though she protested their decision the whole way.  
  
Finally locked in her room, Celia realized what she must do. Shivering, but not from the December cold, she took eleven sheets of paper out, along with a quill and inkstand, and began her writing. She did not finish until evening, being occasionally interrupted for meals, which she ate in her room, although joined by her brothers. On such times, she stuffed the papers under her desk, only to bring them out the moment the door shut and she was alone once more.  
  
Most of the sheets were ruined by tears, until the ink smeared, and Celia wrote each one at least a few times.  
  
When she finally finished, it was nearly twilight, and she snuck out her window, only stopping momentarily in the kitchen to fill her traveling bag with food for the journey. She placed each of the good-bye letters on each of her brothers', sisters', and parents' nightstands, after waiting outside until they were asleep.  
  
She was very teary-eyed, but she knew that this is what she had to do. Wiping her runny eyes, she hurried to the stables, mounting her favorite, a golden-chestnut mare named Camille. She mounted silently, and Camille, as if noting the secretive air, did not let out even a whinny.  
  
As Celia galloped off into the distance, in a random direction, she gazed back for one final glance at the house that she had grown up in, been forced out of, then reunited with once more, only to be torn from it once again. The tears could hardly be held back now, but Celia was strong and managed. The knot, however, was back in her stomach, and she realized that sometimes it is nearly as bad to know something as it is to live in constant curiosity and worries.  
  
  
A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!! GEESE!!!! Sorry...stupid inside joke! LONG LIVE CHARLOTTE, NC!!!! 


	3. In which Celia arrives at her new home, ...

Author's Note: To everyone who's reviewed this story, who didn't give their email, thanx and kudo bars! You guys keep me goin (even tho i've already written the entire story! lol) Anyways, Enjoy! Please review it if ya havn't! thanks, all! ~Jenny the chica~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: In which Celia arrives at her new home, only to be met with mystery...  
  
  
It did not take long for Celia to realize that she was utterly lost. She knew where she was to go, but she had no idea of how to get there, and no bearings on where it was relative to what was "here."   
  
On impulse, she merely closed her eyes, but she felt something. Her pulse quickened, and there seemed to be a sudden burst of wind, toying with her heavy cloak and uncovered hair. At the same time, she, as well as Camille, felt pulled toward a direction that she couldn't tell. Celia opened her eyes, but allowed Camille to be led in the direction that she seemed to be pulled towards. To her amazement, Camille soon began to trot, then almost to a gallop. Celia would not have been able to control her if she had tried.  
  
Thankfully, she did not try, but was led, until a great building could just barely be made out in the distance. As Camille thundered nearer, the building began to engulf more and more of the horizon until the pair reached the beginning of a long carriage driveway.  
  
Here, Camille paused, as if sensing something unseen. Celia gently nudged her on, and down they went.   
  
Contrary to what she had expected, Celia found this castle to be gorgeous, as she got nearer and nearer. The front door was almost visible. Celia sucked her breath in nervously, but continued on.   
  
As she reached the front door, a white mass appeared from out of it. The shape approached Camille, who remained amazingly calm, and said, "I was waiting for you. I knew that you would come."  
  
In response, Celia, in all her terror, imagined that the ground under her suddenly became closer and closer, and nearly hit her on the head, then everything went strangely dark, as if a deep cloud had just passed over the brilliant sun, although she had not noticed any on her ride there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The cloudy darkness began to fade as Celia slowly regained consciousness. She had to think for a moment where she truly was, and she nearly cried out, "Papa!" in her fear.  
  
After realizing that she was in the giant castle, she replayed the events before, she realized, she had fainted. The white bear had been more horrific than she had imagined, even in all her nervous fear.   
  
'Where did the bear go?' she wondered. 'He must have been the one who caught me. But, why? If he was only going to eat me, then...'  
  
But Celia knew, in her heart, that she had not been brought here to be eaten. There was something deeper here, and the entire castle seemed to throb with it.  
  
Celia had half-expected to see the terrible beast nearby when she sat up, but she was all alone for what she took to be a small parlor. She had been laid on a couch, and she noticed the sunlight streaming from the window, but no shadows but hers and those of the furniture were evident.  
  
Always the curious one, Celia decided to look around. She noticed that the parlor where she woke up was near the front door, but she wanted to look inside, so on she went.   
  
The inside of the magnificent castle was even more beautiful than the outside. As she passed a hall of portraits, she noticed how happy and content the faces appeared, and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to them all.  
  
Celia eventually found a huge dining room, and it was only then that she realized her terrible hunger. Always the explorer, she continued around the room, until she looked at the seat at the head of the table. On the table directly in front of the great chair, there was inscription. Celia bent closer to read:  
  
  
"Whatever you wish  
Is our command.  
Whate'er your desire  
Twill be tended by our hand."  
  
  
Completely entranced now, Celia decided to try it. "I wish," she whispered, "for some dinner."  
  
The words had scarcely left her lips when she noticed food almost floating towards her. There seemed to be faint voices as well, and the soft sound of wind. She realized that she was being served by invisible winds that seemed to have minds of their own.   
  
Celia was soon very full from the gigantic surplus she was brought. It also surprised her when she heard one of the voices mention that it was evening already. Celia had barely scratched the surface of exploring her new home.  
  
The thought of a new home sent tears straight to her eyes, and although she heard a few voices filled with concern, she simply asked for someone to lead her to somewhere she could sleep.  
  
Titters filled the concerned whispers, but she felt something like a wisp of smoke, although she saw nothing, guide her out of the dining room, up a staircase that Celia could have sworn wasn't there when she had first come into the dining room, and eventually into a huge bedroom. More invisible hands opened the door to the closets and the chests, and Celia saw them to be full of women's newly made clothing.  
  
She could not understand this generosity, but she heard the door close behind her and knew that now she was truly alone.  
  
Sobs tore at her throat, and she ran to the bed, vainly trying to muffle her sorrow. She felt more wind, then looked around, to see herself dressed in nightclothes. She gaped for a moment or two, then calmed down. She had enough sense to realize that her tears were doing no good to her situation, so, after a few last sobs, she stopped.  
  
In her heart, she knew that sleep would be the best thing for her, to ease her mind off all that had changed in an instant.  
  
The last thing that Celia remembered was thoughts of her family. She dreamed vividly of their horror when they found that she had gone on to save her father. She knew that none of them would understand why, but her heart ached for them, for their pain, and for the loneliness that she felt for them. A few stray tears escaped before she finally fell asleep, but her heart still ached.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Celia woke up suddenly, and she could not realize why. Something had changed, but she couldn't put a finger on it. It wasn't until she felt what had woken her, just a simple tangling of her hair, once more that she realized she wasn't just getting her hair tangled in the pillow or headboard. It was someone's fingers.  
  
  
  
A/N: DUM, DUM, DUM!!!!!!!!!! I left my friends off at this point for weeks! mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! However, you all are lucky that I am kind and have updated...although I did leave it hanging at this point for a while...evil Jenny! lol...tootles for now! =o) ~Jenny the chica~ 


	4. In which the mystery thickens, yet Celia...

Author's Note: Wow! To everyone out there who has been reading my story, I am SOOOO sorry it's been so long! My life has been SO crazy, and then when I finally sit down to upload more, fanfic decides to redo itself. *sigh* oh, well...more is here now! Enjoy, and PLEASE review! ~Jenny the chica~  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: In which the mystery thickens, yet Celia triumphs...  
  
  
Celia was instantly paralyzed with fear. Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel herself stiffen. A few shaky breaths gave her fear, as well as the fact that she was awake, away. In a slightly braver mood, she sucked her breath in quickly, and reached behind her head to smooth her hair.  
  
'It must be my imagination,' she thought. 'Everything has been so mysterious around here that I must have imagined it.'   
  
But when she was smoothing back her hair, trembling in an unknown state of fear, the fingers gently grasped her hand.  
  
Celia nearly fainted in terror, and a small gasp escaped her lips. Whoever was behind it heard her, for a soft laugh was heard. It was not a laugh of triumph or of malice, but of amusement. Celia, for all her worth, felt herself gently relaxing.  
  
After a harsh internal battle, Celia decided to turn around in the murky darkness and try to make out what was behind her. Following many failures of courage, she finally mustered up the courage to turn around. All she could see was a black shape, but it was not gigantic.   
  
Celia realized that she was stuck in this situation, so she decided to speak. "Are you a prisoner here as well?"  
  
Again, that laugh of amusement, although it was slightly louder now. "You could say that," it stated. "But why do you feel like a prisoner? Have they not been treating you well?"  
  
Celia shook her head, then realized that it could not be seen in the dark. "No," she whispered. "I have been treated wonderfully, but I am confined here, away from my family."  
  
"Oh," was all he said, for Celia had been listening to the voice and realized now that it was very similar to that of her brothers, or other men in the town that she had talked with. His voice reminded her of the bear, in a strange sort of way.   
  
"Who are you?" Celia managed to ask.  
  
"No one of consequence. What you have to know will be told you, but remember: not everything is what it seems."  
  
Celia was utterly baffled now. She then heard a rustle in the sheets and cringed away from the figure, but then she heard footsteps, and realized that she was once again alone.   
  
'This place is too strange,' she thought. 'I wonder is the bear knows if one of his prisoners has escaped?'  
  
With a sigh, Celia dismissed these thoughts and once again drifted off to sleep, although she wondered what exactly the shadow was.   
  
Thankful that the lonely ache in her heart was gone, Celia reflected on how calm she had felt during the whole ideal.  
  
'Maybe all this has eased my normal jumpy self,' she told herself. 'Or maybe I've just become tired of all this intrigue and mystery. I suppose I'll never be free from that here.'  
  
With the strange calmness still there, Celia drifted off to sleep, and the lonely ache did not return.  
  
  
  
Celia, for once, woke late in the morning. For an instant, she thought that she was still at home, and that she was already late to breakfast, but she then remembered her strange situation.  
  
She hurriedly got dressed, then ran down the staircase and into the dining room. As she entered, she looked to the end of the room and saw the great white bear. She gripped the nearby doorpost for support as he looked up, but managed a weak smile. He seemed to smile as well, as well as bears can smile, and offered her the seat at his right hand, for he was sitting at the head of the table.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked, and she noticed his deep, husky voice, though it sounded concerned.  
  
Celia nodded. "Yes, I did. Th-thank you."  
  
He smiled, but said nothing more. Celia decided it best not to tell him about her mysterious visitor.  
  
"Forgive me. What would you like for breakfast?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Food," Celia replied simply. "It really doesn't matter. I'm sure whatever you had will do fine."  
  
He nodded, solemn again, but Celia saw floating trays once more coming towards the table, but she merely leaned back and watched them.  
  
After eating her fill, the bear, who had sat respectively throughout her meal, asked her if she would like a tour of her new home. Celia nodded eagerly, and followed him, as he explained each room, when it had been built, and any other interesting bits of information on the subject. In all her still untamed fear, Celia still laughed every now and then. She noticed that the bear was very considerate, asking her occasional questions about how her stay had been, and she began to enjoy how his face would light up when she told him, "Yes, it was wonderful," or "It was better than I could ever have imagined!"  
  
What startled Celia most about the tour was when they reached the hall of portraits. The bear was able to name each one, as well as say how they were related. Curse the thought, but Celia thought whether or not he had eaten them all.  
  
She pushed the idea aside roughly, for she could not imagine this kind creature killing or eating anyone.   
  
Celia was surprised when the tour ended, for she hadn't noticed the time. The bear smiled and courteously said, "Thank you for joining me. I will leave you alone now for your have lunch, for I have a few things I have to do. Good day."  
  
"Good day," Celia murmured, watching him amble off.  
  
The loneliness came back again, but Celia was learning independence. She had found, deep within her, that she had the spirit and the spunk to provide for herself, that she need not rely on someone else forever. This new finding drove away the wave of loneliness, and, for the first time since she came here, Celia felt free. 


	5. In which the mystery is partially solved

A/N: Hola, all! SUPERSIZE kudo-bars to: Dara, Kristen of Mistallia, Abby, Mariemeia, Stancy McKatt, and Kirjava for reviewing! MWAH!!! Anyhow, I am following suit with what I did in Gretchen, a.k.a. Rapunzel...I am updating with TWO chapters, so...enjoy! Thanks, all! Love ya! ~Jenny the chica~  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: In which the mystery is partially solved...  
  
  
Lunch and dinner were both eaten alone by Celia, although she was beginning to get used to it. Her ears now picked up music playing that she had not noticed before, and she enjoyed the solitude, for it gave her time to think and reflect. How strange this place was! She and the bear were the only beings around, except for the shadow. But could she just have imagined it? Even a little while in a place like this could cause one to hallucinate, for bears do not usually talk, for one thing.   
  
'Yes,' she thought. 'I probably imagined it all. It was all because of my fear, worry, and suspicion.'  
  
But Celia half-expected, in her heart of hearts, that she would wake up mysteriously again tonight. 'Only time will tell,' she told herself, 'vainly assuring that it was all untrue. But why do I feel so shaky?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Celia left the dining room and went directly to her room, for as magnificent as the castle was in the daytime, it was ten times more frightening at night, for all the shadows of the things that glowed with sunlight in the daytime appeared threatening and lethal in the dark.   
  
Tonight, no tears were shed, and Celia dressed herself for bed. She went to sleep, half of her wanting someone to be there when she woke up, but the other half petrified and fearful.  
  
Celia did not wake up in the middle of the night. Instead, she heard a sound the moment after she blew out her candle. Her eyes were not at all adjusted to the darkness, and there was no light whatsoever that even leaked into her bedroom.  
  
She thought she saw something, but she couldn't trust her eyes. Instead, she sat up and waited for whatever was there. She soon felt the sheets being barely pulled towards the empty half of the bed, and she realized that it was no longer empty. She waited for him to say the first words.  
  
To her shock, he said, "How did you enjoy the tour today?"  
  
Celia felt her jaw drop. "H-how did you know?" she stammered.  
  
He laughed, and Celia remembered how much she liked it. "I can see everything that goes on here."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I watch, and other things, that I can't say. You just have to trust me. Can you?"  
  
"I will try, but how do you know that you can trust me?"  
  
"Well, I don't, but aren't husbands supposed to be able to trust their wives, I mean-"  
  
"What do you mean, talking about wives and husbands? Does that have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That I'm your husband, Celia! That's why you were brought here!"  
  
Celia's shock was complete. "What about the white bear?"  
  
"Oh, he knows."  
  
"But, but doesn't he care? I mean, he was the one who saved from my father, then-"  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm terribly sorry about that, but, you see, when I asked you to trust me, it is going to be a far harder task than you probably imagined. But you will have to, Celia. I'm sorry, but it shouldn't be for much longer, because..." he trailed off.  
  
" 'Because...' what?"  
  
She felt him, don't ask me how, smile. "I can't tell you, Celia. I can only tell you 'not everything is what it seems.'"  
  
"You already told me that!"  
  
"Oh, you remember!"  
  
"Well, I haven't had many people to talk to. Just you and the bear."  
  
"Loneliness getting to you? Happened to me, too. At least you're not utterly alone."  
  
"But didn't you have the bear to talk to?"  
  
He sighed. After a pause, he said, "Yes, I suppose I did. Anyway, are you not quite as lonely anymore?" Celia felt him take her hand in his, which felt like skin, but you could never tell.  
  
Celia shivered, but she said, "It's not quite as bad anymore. Why aren't you around the manor in the daytime?"  
  
"Oh, I am," he replied simply, "but you won't be able to see me. Only at night."  
  
"Oh," was all she said.  
  
"What's wrong with nighttime?"  
  
"Nothing! It's just, well, I can't see you!"  
  
Would he never stop laughing at her? "I'm sorry, Celia, but you will not be able to see me. I wish you could, but I can watch you in the daytime, if you like."  
  
Celia nodded. "That would be fine, but can I see you, even for an instant? I could simply light a candle, and put it out in a mere moment, and then no one would-"  
  
Celia felt two fingers pressed on her lips, gently, but with a purpose. When her spoke, it was with a different voice than before. "No, Celia! No! Do not even think of something like that! Believe me, it would ruin everything, and all would be utterly lost! Celia, please understand-"  
  
"I do," she said, pulling his fingers down. "I won't mention it again, I promise."  
  
The way she had said 'I do' was realized by both of them, and Celia felt her hand, which had pulled his fingers from her lips, being taken to his. Her hand had been kissed many times, of course, growing up in the class that she did, but this was unique and different. It was then that she realized that this marriage was real.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Celia woke up the next morning, in daylight and alone, but she didn't feel as alone. She still wished, of course, that she could see her husband, but his insistency on staying in total darkness had mystified her, yet she intended to obey.   
  
Celia still felt a little funny, almost dizzy, but she was sure that it would pass soon after she got up and moved around. She was right. She washed, dressed, than prepared to go downstairs for breakfast, although she wasn't as late, surprisingly, as the morning before.   
  
Before she went down to eat, Celia ran to her nightstand to get a necklace that she had brought. When she opened her drawer, she took out the necklace, but then realized that there was something missing from the drawer. It took a few moments, but Celia soon realized what was gone: her box of matches.  
  
A/N: AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now you must all rush to the next chapter(after dropping a quick review, of course!) 


	6. In which the mystery thickens once again

A/N: Hullo again! All I can say is: read, enjoy, and, for the love, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Jenny the chica~  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: In which the mystery thickens once again...  
  
  
'So much for trust,' Celia thought before hurrying downstairs.  
  
Hoping that the bear would be there, she thought how absurd her life had been over just the past two days. She had arrived at a magnificent castle with a kind, soft-spoken bear, not nearly related to the monster that she had imagined, and then she went to sleep, to get away from it all, and she wakes up to find her husband, which the bear failed to mention, in her bed. One could go mad over the insane things that went on without question here!   
  
The bear was there, and he looked up to see her as she entered the dining room. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, then looked down at himself and shut it again.   
  
Celia's curiosity was captured. "What is it? Do you want to ask me something? Fell free to, I'm a very open person and I'm sure that whatever you ask would not offend me in the slightest bit, so, please! Ask away!"  
  
The bear was solemn for a few moments, as if unsure of what to respond with. "No. It was nothing...nothing at all. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright. Anyway, would you like to eat breakfast with me?" Celia had noticed that no used plates or bowls were in front of his seat, like the morning before.  
  
His expression immediately brightened. "Yes, if you'd like."  
  
"Of course! I always welcome company!"  
  
The bear closed his huge eyes, and Celia watched as her breakfast floated towards her, landing on the huge table in front of Celia and the bear.   
  
Breakfast was indeed enjoyable, and Celia felt herself becoming more and more comfortable with talking to the bear. They discussed a variety of different things, and Celia even forgot, for a little while, that she was still a prison, no matter what the bear or her husband told her.  
  
As soon as both were finished eating, the bear turned to Celia and said, "Thank you. Forgive me, but I must be going, for I have many things to do. Feel free to explore the castle, inside or out, or you can even go for a ride in the pasture behind the stables. If you look around outside enough, you will eventually find the stables. I put your horse there after you fainted. Well, whatever you decide, I wish you a good day. I may see you for dinner, or I may not. I can never be absolutely sure. Whatever the case, if you don't mind, I'll be there every day for breakfast. Good day, Celia."  
  
With that, he got up and walked out of the room.  
  
'I wonder what he does all day,' Celia wondered. 'Everything in this place is so mysterious!'  
  
Wisely shrugging away her curiosity, Celia decided to take the bear's advice and chose to ride Camille. She went up to her room to change into the skirt she had worn when she arrived-could it have only been two days ago? The skirt had been made with lots of extra material for a full, yet flexible skirt. Celia preferred to ride straddled, like her father and brothers, for she hated the feeling like she was slipping off when she rode like her mother and sisters. Besides, she had always been racing her brothers, and one could not race worth anything when one felt like they were about to fall off. Her mother, naturally, had been horrified at Celia's, as she put it, "dreadful, unladylike habit," but Celia insisted enough that even her mother allowed it.  
  
Celia stepped outside, but noticed a chill in the air, so she stepped back in for a moment, grasping her cloak from the stand next to the door, then running down the huge staircase from the front door, struggling into her cloak in her excitement to be outside once again.  
  
Before she went riding, Celia decided to explore outside the house until she found the stables. She looked around, down the carriage driveway that was soon engulfed in the tangled trees, then to her right, which appeared to be an orchard of some kind, then ending by looking to her left, where she noticed the beginning of a garden hedge. Celia chose that direction.   
  
Celia walked though archway after archway, peering at the spectrum of colors that the garden displayed. She suddenly noticed that she was at the end, for the path she was following stopped at an old wooden door. Celia turned the bolt and pushed, but it only groaned, squeaked a little, but other than that, remained perfectly motionless. Celia tried again, leaning against the door. Whatever the door was caught in, it suddenly broke free, for the door swung open, taking Celia with it.   
  
Thankfully, Celia kept tight hold of the door, so she did not fall in the dirt below. She hadn't expected something between a step and what seemed to be a sheer drop. Letting herself down gently from her grasp on the swinging door, Celia paused to get her bearings.   
  
When she heard a familiar whinny from the huge building in front of her, Celia felt her entire body relax in relief. She picked up her voluminous skirt, and freely sprinted to the gigantic stable.  
  
Entering it, Celia was even more amazed to find Camille to be the only horse in it.  
  
"So, they're spoiling you, too!" Celia whispered into her horse's ear when she reached her.  
  
In response, Camille neighed and stamped her foot.   
  
Celia laughed, glad to be away from the constant tension she could not get away from at the house. She saddled and bridled Camille, since someone had undone that all, and led her outside, where she mounted.   
  
Celia looked around at the meadow behind the stable, finding a nearby willow tree to use as a landmark, so she could find her way back later, then urged Camille on, up the hill.  
  
The pair paused, as Celia stopped to take in the breathtaking view of not only the meadow, but of the majestic terrain behind it.  
  
Now, the meadow itself was beautiful, for it was a strong spring green, all even, lacking the darker and lighter patches that most meadows had, and not a single stray weed could be found. But behind it, a range of mountains rose up and swallowed up half the sky. Directly in front of her, two of them overlapped to form a valley in a jagged "V" shape. The mountainsides were green, and the color seemed to flow down into the valley, where a sparkling blue river could be seen, far below the snow-capped summits.  
  
After a few moments that Celia allowed herself to take it all in, she pushed Camille into their normal pace, perfectly between a trot and a bone-jarring gallop. As the wind pushed her hair and the tips of her cloak back, Celia closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind and the slight warmth from the sun. The meadow was obviously long enough for Camille to be able to guide herself.   
  
After a long while of this, although it seemed so short, Celia began to get a little hungry. On habit, she reached into the saddlebags attached to the saddle, but was shocked to find them full, for she hadn't filled them herself.   
  
Shrugging, she dismounted and leaned against Camille's side, enjoying the sandwich that had been provided her. Camille was fed a lengthy carrot and a lump of sugar, which had been wisely insulated enough not to melt.   
  
Celia was about to remount and return to the stable when she suddenly felt very strange. It was an odd feeling, and Celia looked around, for it felt as if someone else was there. Seeing no one, she was about to turn back to Camille when something bright in the distance caught her eye. She squinted, and finally the image became clear.  
  
Celia gasped in realization, fear, and curiosity. Why would the bear be watching her?  
  
  
A/N: dum, dum dum dum dum...DUM!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!! YOU!!!! DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE THIS STORY OR CLICK 'GO BACK' OR ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (or no more story until february!!!!!!!!! not...THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	7. In which we find true beauty

From the authoress: My goodness...it's been so long since I've read this...silly, isn't it? But, in posting, I've remembered how much I love this chapter...hmmm...maybe I'll go back now and give the chapters titles instead of "one" and "two" and so on...anyway, ignore my rambles, and read on! I hope you enjoy this as much as I still do...but, then again, I'm a hopeless romantic...does anyone have a tissue? ~Jenny the chica~ (ps~*sniff, sniff* don't forget to review! I hope you all...well, I already said that...enjoy...*Jenny starts bawling*)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: In which we find true beauty...  
  
  
Return to the stables seemed the best choice to Celia, and she did so, and in just enough time...almost. Camille had just gotten settled in the stable: unbridled, unsaddled, curried, brushed, and such when Celia heard the first sound of thunder. Camille, however, was very calm, and Celia was able to leave slowly and quietly without disturbing her peace.  
  
The instant Celia stepped outside, it seemed as if the sky was pouring bucket after bucket of excess water on her. She ran as quickly as she could through the sodden gardens, now realizing that the huge step she had had an interesting encounter with earlier in the day had been built as protection from monsoons such as these.  
  
Celia burst through the two front doors, dripping wet and muddy from halfway up her shins down. She didn't even notice the pond she seemed to be forming in the middle of the front walkway for a few moments. When she did, she hurriedly yanked off her shoes, then shrugged off her cloak. Shivering in the cold, she was surprised when she felt an invisible wind take her hand and lead her up to her room, draw a bath, and then leave, respectively. Grateful beyond words, Celia sank into the steamy water, her teeth still chattering.   
  
After washing and getting warm again through a soft, fleecy towel and her fire, Celia got ready for dinner. She wasn't sure if the bear would join her or not, but she thought and hoped that he would, since the rain probably drove him inside as well.  
  
Celia felt the mysterious wind again, and looked at her bed to see a dress laid out for her that had not been there before. She walked over to it, and was immediately filled with the memories of countless parties that she had attended while back at home. The dress was very much like the ones she would wear to them, only far better. It was nothing short of being worthy of...of a princess! It was made from white and gold fabric, a gold bodice and white skirt, although it was all sewn together, not two separate pieces of clothing. There were light, dark, shiny, and duller shades of gold, all clearly evident in the dress.   
  
Celia picked the dress up and delicately pulled it over her head, then shrugged it into place. She felt it being tied up by one of the winds behind her, and she turned to look in the mirror. She was shocked at the reflection. Her hair had somehow been put up in many small braids, all piled up in a bun-like shape on the back of her head. The few leftover curls were set on the nape of her neck, as well as over her shoulder. The dress itself seemed exactly her size, and she truly felt like a princess.  
  
Self-consciously, however, Celia put her hand to her throat, because it and the space above the bodice was perfectly bare. She felt a slight weight, though, and looked into her mirror once more to see a simple, yet very fine, gold chain, with a diamond teardrop hanging from its center.  
  
'I wonder what is so special about tonight,' she wondered. 'One usually does not get this dressed up for dinner!'  
  
Whatever was going on, Celia rather liked being treated like a princess, so she tried to refrain from acting like her normal, spontaneous self and desperately made an effort to remember and follow every single rule of etiquette that her mother had ever lectured her on.  
  
Celia did so, and majestically floated slowly down the long, winding staircase to the dining room. To her astonishment, no one was there, and the room was dark.  
  
'Well, that was a lot of hard work for nothing!' she immediately thought.  
  
Thankfully, a gracious wind led her down a hallway that she had not been on before, and she soon saw a strong light when they turned one of the many bends in the hall. She was led into this room, which turned out to be an even larger, more ornate dining room than before! Celia was guided to the right-hand seat of the head of the table, and she was about to pull the seat out and sit when she heard a voice from the opposite end of the room from where she had entered say, "Please, allow me!"  
  
She turned to see the bear, trotting up the behind her. He got up on his hind legs and clumsily, yet courteously, pulled her chair out, then pushed it back in when she had sat down. He did so as well, and the shared dinner began. Over floating courses, the two discussed even more things than they had that morning. In fact, few of the subjects mentioned in the morning were brought up again, and the conversation never lagged at all. After it was over, though it seemed much too soon for Celia, for it was still light outside-meals and such were done so early here!-the bear thanked her, and bid her a good night.   
  
Celia echoed him, and slowly strode to her room. She thought about the things they had talked about, how mysterious everything was, with new mysteries popping up every day. The thing she wondered most about was why everything was so much earlier here than most places. Breakfast followed soon after dawn, but lunch usually ended around noon, and dinner was served strangely early, near four or five o'clock daily. Not to mention, everything that went on here ended abruptly at nightfall. The moment the sun disappeared, Celia had always found herself in her room, caught in the strange schedule of this house. She didn't really mind, for she had always been one who could easily adapt to change, it was just the secretive air here-that must have been what the house was throbbing with when she first entered it-that made one wonder so.  
  
Having reached her room by now, Celia sat on her bed and looked out the window, watching the last few bits of yellow brilliance before the sun made her exit for today. The instant it disappeared, however, darkness strangely flooded the horizon. She had never watched it before here, and she could scarcely believe her eyes. The instant the sun had left, it was as if someone had blown out a candle.  
  
Speaking of someone blowing out a candle, Celia had just taken in the sudden darkness outside when her curtain-ties suddenly untangled and allowed the curtains to drop, and a cold wind whistled through and extinguished her candle. Celia, sitting on the bed, stiffened in the sudden darkness, for she could not possibly relight her candle without her stolen box of matches.  
  
A moment later, Celia heard the familiar sound of an opening door and soft footsteps. She sighed with relief when she felt from behind her two arms crossed over her. She leaned back, as if on instinct, and closed her eyes.   
  
Celia finally broke the silence. "You know, it's terribly hard for one to see without one's box of matches. Do you not trust me at all?"  
  
Celia felt his arms hold her closer. "Of course I trust you! It was just a move of protection."  
  
"For you?"  
  
"For us. Believe me, Celia. It would threaten and ruin everything if you-"   
  
"I know. You already told me. I'm not a child. You don't have to feel inclined to repeat everything you say."  
  
He chuckled against her ear. "I'm sorry. It's kind of hard to learn to trust someone, when you've been alone for so long..."  
  
Celia felt sorry for him, again. She had suspected his loneliness last night, but kept silent on the subject. Her concerns, she now saw, had been well founded.  
  
She leaned the top of her head against his cheek, for she could feel that he was taller than her. "No, I'm sorry. I have always been rather rash, and I don't always take others into account when I speak. Some would call it rude. Papa always called me 'spontaneous.' He used to..." Celia trailed off, the memories too painful to think back on just yet. She could feel the hot tears pouring into her eyes, and she could hardly stop them.   
  
She lifted her hand to quickly wipe them away, but she wasn't quick enough. A movement and rustle of sheets behind her made her pause, and she felt the two arms untangle themselves from around her shoulders. She almost cried out to tell him not to leave, but then she felt two hands cup her cheeks, as her father had the day he returned with the terrible news.  
  
For Celia at that moment, it was too much. She broke down into sobs. At first, the fingers of the hands tried to wipe them away, but they were two numerous and constant, so Celia felt her head being drawn and placed on a shoulder instead. Of course, this motion did not exactly ease the tears, though Celia was beginning to get fed up with herself and her actions. But every time she had nearly convinced herself to stop, she started up again. The whole time, though, he just held her, and gently rocked back and forth, which made her really feel like a child.   
  
Thankfully, Celia finally ran out of tears to cry, and managed a weak laugh. She felt him pull her up gently from where they had been kneeling on the floor. Still in an emotionally weak state, Celia sat next to her husband on the bed, leaning on his shoulder.   
  
Celia felt for a few moments that his hand was caught in her hair, but then she realized that he was graciously taking her hair down, so that she could sleep, and she did.  
  
The next thing she recognized was the first gray peeps of daylight.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I decided to name my chapters...a thing I've always avoided with a passion before...*sigh* See what these things do to me? Now go review...or else no more until...until...hmmm...February! dum, dum, DUM!!! Mwahahahahahahahaha...*gags for breath* (well, I just ruined the mood, now, didn't I? oh, well...) 


	8. In which Celia embraces her new home

A/N: Bonjourno! (i don't know if that's how ya spell it, BUT...) Anyway, I've finally updated, like I promised in my review, and, hopefully, I will be able to update before January, but I dunno...i have absolutely no life from tomorrow until...hmmm...January second, due to five concerts between this Sunday and next, two BIG rehearsals, my youth group Christmas party, and then exams the next week, then it's off to Atlanta! Yay! To spend Christmas with my phsycho family...fun, fun, FUN!!! yup, yup...no more sleep for Jenny THIS year! *sigh* Well, SUPER-SIZE candy-cane kudos bars (yummy!) TO: MountainDew, hemlock, Stancy McKatt, Hannalee, ArwenAria18(THREE reviews...major thank yous! You're AWESOME!!!!), sopraniluna (yes, i know who you are...mwahahahahahaha...), ME (for reviewing...twice...oh, well...you cna go read my reviews iffin ya REALLY want to...), and Autumn!!  
  
I'm so glad that y'all liked my last chapter! I really liked writing it...i think...but i LOVED rereading it...*sigh* I like this chapter, too...(can ya tell that i wrote it on a rainy day?) it doesn't have much to do with the plot, but Celia (at least in this chapter) reminds me a lot of me...sorry, but I tend to shape my characters like myself...maybe because it's easier to write from their standpoint if they're like me...hmmm...sonething to ponder...sorry this note is so long! Please review once you're done, because I'm only FOUR reviews away from two pages of reviews!!!!! YAY JENNY!!!!!! (i'm tellin you, it's the little things in life...)   
  
Oh...one more thing...I'll try to update before January, but it might not be possible...so keep reviewin and i'll try! Merry Christmas if i don't update between now and then! =o) ~Jenny the chica~  
  
ps~i know i'm making it even worse, but sorry for the EXTREMELY long (and pointless) authoress's note! buh-bye til next year!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: In which Celia embraces her new home…  
  
  
Waking up, Celia first half-asleep realization was that she had slept in her new "princess dress" and wrinkled it beyond repair. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then saw the dress to be laid out on the chair in the corner. She sighed with relief, then saw herself to be dressed in her more comfortable nightdress. Celia thought about last night, and respected her husband's willingness to hold and comfort a wife who was much too old to be crying as hysterically as she had been last night.   
  
After sitting and thinking about it for a while, Celia then toyed with the idea of how sad and homesick he must have felt when he had first come here. His grief was probably far worse than even hers was! She was not the only one who had had to leave family and everything else known to her behind.   
  
This knowledge encouraged her as she got ready for breakfast. She looked forward to the morning and evening talks with the bear, but she also felt slightly like a traitor. She enjoyed daytime companionship with the bear, yet nighttime companionship with an unseen husband, and so much she seemed to hide from the other, but her husband seemed to realize everything that went on in the castle, as if he was the master of it, and the bear seemed to realize nothing that went on other than the time he spent with Celia, although he was the master of the house.  
  
To Celia, this was one more addition to the long list of things that made this place so peculiar. Perhaps mystery after mystery had piled up so long that she scarcely noticed or was shocked as readily.   
  
Celia glanced outside to her redrawn curtains, and she saw that it was still slightly drizzling, and the sky was covered with a sheer gray cloth. Although it had paused for a few hours yesterday evening, it had obviously taken up where it left off during the night, and it seemed destined to go a few hours more.   
  
Taking her hints from the weather and the draftiness that filled this house during storms, she hurriedly pulled on a warmer dress than most of hers, and scurried downstairs to eat, frantically trying in vain to get warm.   
  
The bear was not there, however, when she entered the dining room, and she felt, in amazement, her heart sink. She had not realized how much she had enjoyed the mornings with someone easy to talk and laugh with until she could not any more. She sat down anyway, her spirits feeling as damp as the flooded ground outside. Although she hoped and wished all through her breakfast that the bear would come, he did not. It was not until she was on her way out when she passed his bulky form in the doorway. In her relief, she threw her arms around the bear and kissed the top of his head.  
  
The bear did not seem to notice anything wrong, but Celia breathlessly said, "I-I was so worried…I thought that you were gone or lost or hurt or sick or-or…"  
  
The bear smiled at her concern, saying, "No, thank you. I was perfectly fine. You needn't have gotten so worked up. You're terribly bad at doing that aren't you?"  
  
Celia nodded, ruefully smiling, and seeing that she had just made a fool out of herself.   
  
The bear seemed preoccupied, and lumbered along on his way. Celia shrugged and continued in the opposite direction.   
  
Celia soon found herself engulfed in the most common escape on rainy days: chess. She had convinced one of the winds to play it, for the bear was nowhere to be seen, yet the record remained pretty even, for as soon as one got ahead, the other caught up.   
  
The rest of the day followed without event. To Celia, it was a rather boorish day, for she hated being cooped up inside. She was quite sick of exploring, so she played chess, ate lunch, then found a deck of cards and played Solitaire. She got rather tired of the quiet, so she sang softly to herself, then began to twirl around in one of the huge parlor rooms, into the hall, then into the huge ballroom, where she twirled for a long time before she got back to the door.  
  
After she was finished, she collapsed on one of the many couches on the side and laughed until her already aching side nearly screamed out in pain. She laughed until she almost fell out of the chair, which caused her to laugh harder. She had that feeling of being watched again, but she chose to ignore it and closed her eyes on the couch.  
  
A few moments of solitude followed before Celia got up once more and walked around. The sun had finally come back out, and although it was dreadfully muddy, Celia put on an old pair of shoes that were at the bottom of one of the chests in her room and went out to explore the orchard. This took up the rest of her day until dinner, which she ate little of, for she wasn't very hungry at all. In fact, she didn't even bother to change out of the clothes she had worn outside, although she had taken off her muddy shoes and eaten barefoot.  
  
Celia retired extra early to her room, fed up with the boredom of downstairs. She found a book and began to read, looking up at the sunset from time to time. Just before the sunset was complete, she put her marker in her book, and settled in bed, for she already had put on her nightclothes.   
  
Her curtains and candle did the same as last night, and the comforting footsteps were heard again.   
  
After a while, Celia soon fell asleep, but she was strangely worried, and she dreamed that both her husband and the bear suddenly abandoned her. She woke up in a cold sweat again, but was comforted by her sleeping husband's arm around her waist. She easily drifted back to sleep once more, after realizing that her worries were completely false. Celia fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few moments later, it seemed, Celia woke again. This, of course, was not true, but since waking up and falling asleep once more, Celia had been sleeping very lightly.  
  
Therefore, a movement from her husband's side of the bed jerked her awake. She remained still, staring up at the ceiling, then felt his lips gently touch her forehead, then her lips. She wanted to kiss back, but she was too curious. It was still dark, but she heard the footsteps again and noticed the sheets, no longer taut. The opening and closing of her door affirmed what she had been thinking. The instant the door closed, the room became a little lighter. Celia opened her window curtain to see the beginning of dawn. Exactly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authoress's Note: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! i NEED to know what y'all think! ~Jenny the chica~ 


	9. In which Celia visits home

A/N: Bonjour, Salut, Hola, Joyeux Noel, and Feliz Navidas!!! I'm so happy that I can update now...and that i finally hav TWO WHOLE PAGES OF REVIEWS!!!!!!! Many thanx and cany cane kudos bars to my many reviewees...love ya ALL!!!! (specially kristen of mistallia, Hannalee, hemlock, and Do you have two pages yet?)  
  
Anywho, I actually was hoping for a little more reviews before I posted again, but then I realized that there was really nothing in the last chapter to inspire the need to review (although a few did, and I thank them~again!) and I forgot the fact that practically everyone...except me...is in the middle of exams right now...hmmm...Well, here's another chapter, and I'll post more as soon as I can...but it probably won't be til January...sorry! So, review, and make my day and rock my world, and I'll love you forever! (Besides that, I really hope that y'all like my story! tootles!)  
  
~Jenny the chica~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: In Which Celia Visits Home…  
  
  
  
After the first few days, Celia's new life fell into moderately predictable pattern. She never saw her husband in the daytime, or during daylight at all, and she spent her days talking with the bear, although he was never ever there in the late morning and afternoon, and riding and talking to Camille, who listened somewhat attentively.  
  
The strange throb of the place never slowed, but Celia noticed it less and less. It was always evident and clear, but it did not seem to thunder in her ears as it had when she had first arrived.  
  
Celia didn't notice the time for a long while, content to live out each day slightly different from the last, until she woke up in the middle of the night with a dreadful knot in her stomach. She instantly knew that something was wrong at home.  
  
Celia had jerked up when she awoke, and, now awake, realized that she had woken up her sleeping husband, for she heard a groan behind her.  
  
He put his arms around her waist and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Celia felt embarrassed by the concern in his voice, but she was so upset that she said, "Something's wrong…terribly wrong at home. I'm not sure how I know, but I'm sure of it. I think that Papa's sick. I-I have to go see him. I have to!"  
  
Behind her, he sucked in his breath and was silent in thought. He finally said, "Yes. I knew that you would need to leave one day for something like this. Yes, yes you can go. But promise me two things."  
  
Relieved, Celia assured him, "Anything!"  
  
"First, promise me that you will not talk alone with your mother, for if you do, all will be lost. Secondly, promise not to mention me at all, especially that you cannot see me. Do you agree?"  
  
Celia was puzzled by this, but agreed.  
  
"Very well then. Tomorrow, you can ride on the bear's back to your home. Don't worry about your horse, and I will talk to the bear for you as well."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Celia turned and tried to get back to sleep, but she was too happy and nervous about going home to be able to do so, and she soon felt her husband silently kiss her good-bye, as he did every morning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Getting dressed as quickly as she possibly could, Celia ran downstairs to talk to the bear. She found him sitting at the dining room table, as he did every morning.   
  
Celia wanted to get going as soon as they could, but the bear insisted on breakfast first. After they had eaten, Celia followed the bear outside, then gingerly sat sideways on his back.  
  
The ride seemed very short and surprisingly comfortable, and Celia was amazed to look up to see her home. She began weeping then, and her whole family welcomed her when she arrived at the front door at last, although they were all nervous around the gigantic bear.  
  
Celia assured them that the bear would not harm them, but the bear took her aside before she went into the house.  
  
"Celia, I know that I am making your family nervous, and so I will leave now-" Celia tried to protest, but he raised his paw, as a human would raise his hand "I will leave and return for you in exactly a week to bring you back. Good-bye, Celia."  
  
"Good-bye. I will see you in a week."  
  
After the bear could no longer be seen, the whole family, chattering all the while, ushered Celia inside the house into the main parlor, where they all demanded to know all that had happened in the year-Has it truly been that long? Celia wondered-that she had been gone.  
  
Celia gave them a simple explanation, not mentioning her husband, as he had asked her. She told them of her friendship with the bear, which shocked them all, but they were all satisfied with the story when Celia was finished, except for her mother and sisters.  
  
The instant she indicated that she was finished, her mother hurriedly said, "Celia, dear, we have much to catch up on in private. Will you come upstairs and talk with me?"  
  
Remembering what her husband had said, she casually shrugged it off, "Oh, no, Mother. I'm much too tired to talk any more tonight. Perhaps later."  
  
"All right, dear. Whatever you say."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Celia's mother eventually convinced her to speak with her privately. The two walked upstairs, into her parent's bedroom, where her mother forced the entire story out of her, including the part about her unseen husband, and how sorrowful she was about not being able to see him. When Celia finished, her mother looked at her, her mouth gaping.  
  
"What?" Celia asked.  
  
"Oh, you foolish child! How could you have let yourself be tricked like that?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Celia, dear, we all love your innocence and naivety, but it has clearly blocked your common sense in this situation!"  
  
"Mother! What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about you trusting that man-if that's what he is-when he says all those things to you!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Because you can't see him, so he clearly is hiding something! Celia, why would anything good and honest hide its face?"  
  
"I don't know! I just trust him, but he would never lie to me-"  
  
"Foolish child! How do you know if he is lying to you or not? It may well have been a troll that you slept with, for nothing beautiful would hide its face!"  
  
Celia had never thought anything like this since she had first arrived. Of course it was a man...wasn't it?   
  
Her mother continued, "Now I'll tell you how to be able to see him. Hide a box of matches in your dress, hidden from the bear and this person, and wait until he falls asleep. When you hear the deep breathing that shows that he's deep asleep, light the candle and look at him. If it's the troll or monster that I feel it is, use this." She handed Celia a knife, concealed in a think sheath.  
  
Celia, in her blind terror, agreed. When she left at the end of the week, amidst tears from her family, she took with her the knife and matches. 


	10. In which the mystery is solved

A/N: YAY!!! I'm back, and Today's my birthday!!! Happy New Year, everybody!!!!! Anywho, I've FINALLY updated...thanx for all the reviews, specially Caracandal, Lindsey, hemlock, sopraniluna (i know who you are, and i thought that you had already read this...hmm..y'know, i COULD email it to ya, or print it out and give it to ya, or...nah...i'll just let ya suffer...mwahahahahahaha...cya soon!), starcompass, and Rampant^_^...many thanx, and on with the show...this is my attempt at suspense...yeah...~Jenny the chica~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: In Which the Mystery is Solved...  
  
  
Even in her terror and nervousness, Celia could not wait to finally see her husband's face. On the return trip home, the bear asked her if she had talked to her mother. Celia looked away, hoping that he would assume that she was distracted.   
  
He merely said, "I hope you have not, for if you have, all will be lost if you listened to her."  
  
Celia said nothing to this, but the trip back to the castle seemed much longer than when they had gone to her home a week earlier.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
They arrived at the castle near dinnertime, but Celia and the bear did not talk as much as they had before. There was a mysterious air that flooded the entire house, and both occupants were all too keenly aware of it. The progress the two had made in their friendship seemed to now be ebbing as quickly as it had begun, but the uncomfortableness that plagued the meal and conversations was almost foreboding. Celia felt bad for the bear, but she was still too anxious to see her husband.  
  
Celia went up to her room after making a last effort at conversation. When both had said their "goodnights," Celia picked up her skirts and ran up to her bedroom. There, she took the matches and knife from where she had hidden it in her dress and put them in her drawer. She felt her whole body shivering with anticipation, nervousness, and fear, but poor Celia was frighteningly determined.   
  
After sundown, he came again, like every night, to her room. Although Celia had always hated it before when he finally fell asleep, she longed for it eagerly this time. Thankfully, her husband did not seem to experience the same quietness as the bear, and the two talked for a long while before finally sleeping. He told Celia how much he had missed her, and asked all about her trip. She sheepishly answered his many questions, but noticed how much she had missed talking with him over just the past week. Too many times she felt her heart constrict in painful agony when he spoke of how much he had missed her. It made her feel like a traitor to him, and once she almost altogether lost the courage and suspicion to light the candle.  
  
But terrified fear had driven Celia this far, and the force of it only buckled for a moment, not even weakening.   
  
Celia waited a long time, even after she heard his last word and movement. She laid perfectly still on the bed, as if the slightest shuffle would wake him, which had never been the case before, but one seems to do strange things when one is absolutely terrified. Finally, she heard his familiar deep breathing, which she had once regarded as soothing, now she understood as relief.   
  
Celia slowly inched towards her nightstand, freezing in a standstill every time her husband's breathing even slightly changed. She finally got to the point where her hand was on the drawer handle, and she slowly pulled it towards her, cursing the squeak of it silently.   
  
She fumbled around until she grasped the small box, and it was easy to find the large knife, wrapped in leather. Pulling it out from the sheath, Celia shuddered at the weapon. She hated the thought of killing someone she had come to love so much, but her mother had convinced her that the unseen thing sleeping beside her was something terrible that was just waiting to destroy her. It was all very rational; betray before you are betrayed. Yet Celia did not think of it as betrayal, since the creature had lied to her from the start.   
  
Groping around on the top of her nightstand for her faithful candle, she unwittingly hit the book she had been reading before she had left for her home.  
  
It fell to the floor with a huge "CRASH!"  
  
Time stood still in the following moments for Celia. Rigid in the fear of being discovered, she heard a movement and a groan from behind her. Utterly immobile, she waited an eternity before she realized that he had merely turned over in his sleep.  
  
Silently laughing and smiling at herself for her fear, Celia continued to search for her candle with her hands, although she did it much more gingerly this time.  
  
At long last, it was in her possession, and she slowly eased her self up with her elbows until she was finally in a sitting position. There, she struck the match, turning her back on her husband to shield the light as much as possible. The light flickered, and the match went out just as it touched the wick. The wick remained dead for a few horrid moments, but a faint light of orange could be seen in the black wick, and the flame burst to life. Celia cupped her hand around it, watching it to make sure the wax didn't drip, and brought it closer to her husband.  
  
To her chagrin, he had rolled over so that his back was to her, and all that she could see was curly blond hair, and she could have sworn hearing somewhere that there had been trolls with blond hair.  
  
Overflowing with long-concealed curiosity, Celia bent over him, then reeled back, her candle dangerously teetering back and forth in its ill-fitting holder.  
  
There was no possible way now that her husband could be a troll. She had never seen any man as handsome as he was, but he seemed to perfectly match his voice and personality. Studying him, she noted once again his blond hair, which softly tumbled down to frame his face, and his hair shone in her candlelight, which lit up the long-darkened room very well.  
  
He had fallen asleep with a gentle smile on his face, as if he had just remembered a very funny joke the instant before sleep had claimed him for the night.   
  
Delightfully surprised and deeply regretting her doubts, she bent once more to explore his tanned face.  
  
As she did so, Celia momentarily forgot her wobbly candle. As she guided the candle over his shoulder at a dangerous angle, her hand was shaking so that three fatal drops dripped and fell on his shoulder.  
  
Celia did not notice until she heard a sharp cry of pain. She looked at his face to be greeted by a face twisted in sudden and unexpected pain. Fearful that he would wake, Celia began to bring her candle up near her lips to blow it out. But in her surprise, her instincts were moving in slow motion. She had scarcely begun her candle's ascent when her husband jerked up from beneath her, almost sending her candle flying.   
  
He turned to her, still in pain, turning towards her since she had shirked away from over him when he had woken.   
  
The look on his face, overflowing with hurt, pain, lost, and abused, trust, broke Celia's heart. 


	11. In which all is lost

Authoress's Note: Hey to all!! Sorry this update took abnormally looong...musical's started at school, so I have, like, no life till april...but i will try hard to still update...i just wasn't here last weekend!!! BUT...it's a good chapter, so it should be worth it...yup yup...yet another one that i cried at when I reread it...oh well...enjoy all!!  
  
O...many, many kudos bars to *ahem* Jacqueleine Schaeffer (no eggs...and one princess, who's mentioned in this chap, i think...), eThErEaLAnGeL (thanx!! never read patricia wrede, BUT...), Rae (yes, you were right....it's the norse version of cupid and psyche...up to about this point, then it's a lil bit different...), hemlock (here it is!), and sopraniluna (I CONQUERED THE BUNNY SLOPES BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!) *whew* anyhow, without yet further ado, I present...Chapter Eleven!!!!!   
  
~Jenny the chica~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: In Which All is Lost...  
  
  
  
Celia began to open her mouth to say something, but the stern and completely crushed look on his face made her shut it as if someone had hit her jaw.  
  
His eyes were filled with sadness and--could it be?--tears. They did not overflow, but they were clearly dangerously close to doing so. After a few moments of blinking, he sternly said, "Oh, Celia! Had you waited merely one more year, I would have been free from this curse, but now, all is lost."  
  
Celia was completely baffled. What curse? Why is all lost? Why...Celia's questions went on and on, but her husband never even paused.  
  
"I was cursed by my stepmother, a troll, when I refused to marry the troll princess that she had wanted me to marry. She made me a bear by day, a man by night."  
  
The bear! Oh, if only Celia had known! It all seemed perfectly logical now, but something was terribly wrong.  
  
"If I could find someone to marry a horrible bear, then after two years I would be set free. But now that cannot happen, and I will have to travel back to her castle, which lies east of the sun and west of the moon. The conditions were also that my wife could not see my as a man, but simply trust me. Was that too difficult, Celia? Did you not love me enough?"  
  
Celia wanted to cry out that she did, that she was so, so sorry for all that she had done, not only to herself, but to him as well! But her voice was caught in her throat, although she doubted later that she could have spoken anyway.   
  
"Celia, now I must go back there and marry that awful troll princess, and live there, secluded from the rest of the world, for all my days!"  
  
Celia's voice was finally discovered once more. "No! You can't leave! Even if you do, I can come with you, and-and somehow, we'll--you and me--figure out something to do about it, and we'll-"  
  
"No, you cannot come with me. I am so sorry. But love cannot exist among distrust."  
  
Celia broke down and wept, but the treacherous candle burned on, mocking her pain. "At least let me follow you or come after you. I could find the way."  
  
He gave a slightly encouraging smile, and said, "Well, perhaps you can. The road is long and dangerous, however, and the few who make it will not find a welcome within."  
  
When Celia asked what he meant by that, he shook his head, but even in his pain at her betrayal, he kissed her quickly.  
  
Celia tried to kiss back, but their lips had barely met before the room resounded with bloodcurdling shrieks.   
  
Celia looked at her husband, and screamed. In the now eerie glow of the candle, he was surrounded by fierce goblins and trolls and demons that Celia had always believed did not exist. But this was all too real. They grabbed him, though he put up a reasonable fight, but he finally realized that it was all for nothing, and Celia saw how physically and spiritually drained he really was. He surrendered to the dark powers around him, but gave his last look to Celia, mouthing, "I love you."  
  
His urgency and the hopelessness of his situation drove Celia once more to her tears. She tried to hide them, for his sake, but in a fiery swirl, man and demons vanished, and the house and room continued to swirl until Celia found herself alone, without even the house, garden, stables. Nothing. Celia looked around for a moment to find herself beneath the willow that had been near the past location of the stables. A weeping and mourning tree. Celia almost laughed at the irony, but the tears were too strong, and she collapsed in the midst of the knarled roots, weeping.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Celia came to at the first break of dawn, and it took quite a while for her to get her bearings. She looked down to find herself clothed in rags very similar to those that she had worn the day her father had returned to the cottage for the last time. The day, unbeknownst to her then, that had changed her life forever.  
  
She knew what to do, of course. She was going to find her husband, there was no doubt of that. But she had no idea where to begin. Indeed, the only piece of information that she had was a fool's set of directions, telling her to go east of the sun and west of the moon. What did that mean?   
  
Celia sighed in despair, feeling her hopes ebb away. There was no way that she could find her husband, not by herself. She hated this feeling of complete aloneness. One could not bear it for very long at all.  
  
Celia decided to try and find Camille. To her dismay, the mare was nowhere to be seen. Neither was the house, the stable, or any other structure that had been before. Nothing had been clear last night, but now reality had hit her painfully hard.  
  
Her husband's last words before he was taken away echoed in her ears. I love you.  
  
She wept bitterly once again, respecting him so much for being able to tell her that in spite of the pain she had just poured down on both of them. And what had she done? Only been naïve enough to ruin both her husband's and her chance of happiness. If she had only listened to him!  
  
But regrets were getting Celia nowhere. She would have to be much more alert and ready for anything now. She would find her husband. There was no longer any doubt of that.   
  
Celia felt very drained from last night, which was expected. Her fatigue was already catching up with her, as she debated on where to try first. She wished to Heaven that there was someone else here who could help, but she was finished with raising false hopes, for fear that they were all destined by some cruel fate to be shattered.  
  
Even as Celia was telling herself that there was nothing there, she once again had that strange feeling that she was not alone.   
  
For one wonderful instant, she thought that it just might be her husband. She turned, but saw only a little old hag, a few feet away under the willow tree where Celia had spent the night.   
  
The hag was nearly toothless, but she had a huge smile and seemed to constantly be chuckling, at what, Celia could hardly begin to guess.   
  
What shocked Celia most was that the woman beckoned her closer, which she obeyed. Overcome by curiosity, Celia asked, "Do you know of the prince who lived here who now has been taken to a castle that lies east of the sun and west of the moon?"  
  
The crone smiled her toothless grin. "Why, dearie? Are you the lassie that ought to have him?"  
  
"Yes, that I am."  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, I do." 


	12. In which hope is found and a journey beg...

Authoress' Note: Wow...sorry it's been so long!!!!! my life has been CRAZY and there's been NO time at all..but, anyhow, i'm finally updating (a great cheer rises up from the anxious crowd) thank you, thank you...now, kudos to mountaindew (hey, i cried), hemlock (wait and see), and sopraniluna (i hav everything BUT the flu...hehe)   
  
Well, kids...i'm too tired to type somethin long and interestin...goodnight, all!!!! mwah!  
  
  
~Jenny the chica~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: In Which Hope is Found and a Journey Begins...  
  
  
  
Hard as it was for Celia to not throw her arms around the old woman in joyful hope, Celia's mouth merely dropped, until she realized it a few moments later, and regained herself. Overflowing with curiosity, Celia threw away any past teachings of etiquette, and, trembling with anticipation, hurried up to the woman.  
  
"Yes? What do you know about it?" Celia had been waging war with her need to remain dignified, but here she broke down into tearful pleading. "Please, I need to find this place! You have to help me! Wherever it is, please tell me how to get there, to the prince who has been taken there!"  
  
The old woman pursed her lips for a while in thought. "Yes, I know of the way there. But the road is long and hard, and few find it. And those who do will not find a welcome within."  
  
The iciness of the woman's words dimmed Celia's hope slightly, but she knew what she had to do. "Please, besides all that, is there a possible way there?"  
  
"Yes, there is. But I cannot tell you the way. I can send you to my sister, however, and she might be able to help you. Here, ride on this."  
  
At this, a white horse, looking very regal, and painfully reminding Celia of Camille's disappearance, appeared, literally out of thin air. Celia covered her mouth with her hand to trap her gasp.   
  
The woman merely smiled her toothless grin, and added, "Just tap her three times behind her right ear, and she will return to me. She knows the way to my sister, so you merely have to hold on. Be safe dearie, and good luck!"  
  
Celia smiled and nodded, stepping up on a tree trunk to mount the horse, bareback. It had been a long time since she had ridden so, but she remembered what she had learned even then from her brothers.   
  
Once she had gotten situated, she heard a whispered, "Hold on, dearie!" Celia turned to thank the woman again, but no one was there when she looked. Shrugging, as she was eager to be off, she threw her shaking arms around the horse's neck, scooted up against her arms, and closed her eyes as the horse began to gallop.  
  
Celia prayed to herself that this would work, all the while wondering whether or not this was possible. Celia fought hard on the ride to the woman's sister not to succumb to the depression that she was feeling overcome her.   
  
Celia felt absolutely terrible about ruining her and her husband's happiness, and now, even as she was setting out to save the one dearest in the world to her, she couldn't help but wonder if it just might not work...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Celia woke up from her flooding doubts to the jarring pace of the old woman's horse. Just as she awoke, it seemed, the horse slowed. The pace drifted into a steady walk, and she sat up to see what had caused it. A cave was upcoming, and the horse was headed dead into it.   
Celia had no choice but to close her eyes and wait, shaking with fear, anxiety, hope, and, most of all, hunger. Celia had obviously missed breakfast and had hoped that the woman's sister would have food along with information. From the looks of this cave, however, it seemed that Celia's hopes were not to come true yet.  
  
As she approached the cave, getting ever nearer and nearer, Celia saw a figure step out. When she first saw it, she made out a small figure, who seemed more hunched than her sister. But then, to Celia's amazement, the tiny figure straightened and, seeing the horse, laughed merrily and ran over to greet it, along with Celia.  
  
The figure came closer and closer until Celia realized that it was not another old lady, but a little girl, who was carrying one armful of wood for a fire, and stroking the horse with the other.  
  
"Hello." Celia managed at last. "Can you tell me where the sister of a mysterious old woman is? I was told to ride the horse until he stopped, and I would reach her, but I don't see her. Can you tell me how to get to her?"  
  
It wasn't until she was finished speaking that she realized how vague her question had been. But what all did she know about the woman? Nothing more than she had said. Celia sighed.  
  
But the girl laughed. "She," was all the girl said, without turning her gaze from untangling the horse's mane. It took Celia a few moments to realize that she was referring to the horse.  
  
Celia smiled, tensely remaining patient. "Thank you. About the woman's sister, do you know anything?"  
  
The small girl, she couldn't have been more than eight, smiled, just now raising her head to acknowledge Celia. "Well, you don't have to search any longer. She's right here."  
  
Celia was near the breaking point with being fed up with the little girl. Taking a strained breath, she said, "Thank you. Now please tell me where the woman is."  
  
At this remark, the little girl burst into a round of high-pitched giggles that, although painfully endearing, made Celia want to cover her ears in frustration and exhaustion.  
  
Celia gaped at the girl, who took another short breath, a curt pause in her incessant giggling. After wiping a few tears from her eyes, followed by a few ending peals of laughter, the girl gasped for breath.  
  
Still laughing and crying, the girl addressed Celia suddenly in an almost superior way. "I'm sorry. I'd forgotten how many-" a few hiccupped giggles "-always come here-" more giggling "-expecting an old crone-" yet more giggles, accompanied this time by a snort.   
  
The girl broke into giggles once more. After a few moments, she struggled to regain her composure to finish her cut off sentence, "-like my sister."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One final note: Now, don't y'all be leavin without reviewin, ya hear??  
  
heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee...whew... 


	13. In which Celia's life becomes far more c...

Authoress's Note: Wow...sorry it's been so long, guys...I've had the spring musical (our last performance is tonight), a world history timeline (still), an english research paper, and an essay (the only thing i'm done with!)...yeah...so that's taken up the past...hmm..oh my gosh...a whole freakin month!!!! MANY apologies!!!!!!!  
  
So...many thanks for your patience, and EXTRA LARGE, BIGGIE, SUPERSIZE kudos bars to: *ah-ahem* MountainDew (yes, i am always on a sugar, caffeine, or natural high when i right my author's notes...how kind of ya to notice!), rr (merci beaucoup...short and sweet), Hanalee (so sorry for the suspense....but that IS what i'm goin for...SO..), and chava (you're awesome! thank you SO MUCH for your lil notes...i've already written this story in its entirety, but i think that some of your suggestions were already coming...tell me how ya like it..yeah...i can't stand the sugary-sweet and perfect in every way heroine either...that's why i rewrite fairy tales!!! lol!)  
  
Well, many thanks!!! I'll try to update sooner from now on!!!! Ta-ta for now! (but don't forget to review!)  
  
Love and peace (or is it peace and love?) to all! MWAH!  
  
~Jenny the chica~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: In Which Celia's Life Becomes Far More Complicated...  
  
  
  
  
Always one to reply intelligently, Celia very sensibly allowed her mouth to drop. Not only that, she clumsily half-fell, half-slid from the horse.  
  
The girl, stronger than she appeared, helped Celia remain on her feet, and guided her to a nearby rock.  
  
"Sit here. I'll be right back." With that, the girl skipped back, singing to herself, to the horse, tapped it behind its right ear, and watched, waving all the time, it gallop back to the old lady.  
  
Still skipping, the girl returned to Celia's rock and helped her up, into the cave. Celia felt like such a baby, but she also felt so helpless and strange. Something was very different, but she couldn't put her finger on it.   
  
Sighing at her own mangled thoughts, Celia felt herself lowered into a chair of some sorts, but it was soft and much more comfortable than the bony horse that she had slept on during the ride.  
  
Celia closed her eyes and welcomed the first real sleep since everything had suddenly gone wrong.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
When Celia woke again, she had no idea where she was or what had happened. She jerked up in bed, but by then she got her bearings and relaxed, in a mixture of relief and despair.  
  
The girl was sitting by the fire, watching Celia. She smiled when she saw that her guest had woken, but made no other movement.  
  
Celia took advantage of this pause to study the inside of the cave. It was only one room, but it was very quaint, simple, and refreshingly homely. There was the small bed Celia was sitting on, then a fire was in the fireplace a few feet from the foot of the bed, where one chair was placed. There was a basket on the floor next to the chair, full of the girl's mending. A nightstand with her clothes was at the right of the bed, and to the left of it, a simple cabinet of food was, situated next to the cave entrance.  
  
The girl finally moved from her seat by the fire and sat next to Celia on the middle edge of the bed.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"A little. Thank you so much."  
  
"It's nothing. I'm sorry for laughing at you. My sisters always said that I was terrible bad at doing that."  
  
"Sisters? There are more of you?"  
  
The girl sheepishly grinned and nodded.  
  
"And what is your name?"  
  
"Ariedè."  
  
"It's a beautiful name. I'm Celia."  
  
Ariedè smiled and murmured, "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady."  
  
Celia smiled at her childish bluntness, which was becoming quite endearing.   
  
Ariedè interrupted the silence once more. "Here," she said, handing Celia the horse's saddlebags, which Celia had not noticed before. "My sister left you something."  
  
Celia reached out for the bag, then laid it on the bed to open it. A bundle of cloth, furry and thick, came out, and Celia set to unwrap this. She picked up the edge and pulled it up, and as it unwound, out rolled a golden apple.  
  
The strangeness of the gift created a gasp in Celia's throat, which escaped as she studied it in the firelight. It was the size and shape exactly of a real apple, but it was solid gold, though it was rather light.  
  
"My sister always comes up with the strangest gifts. Oh, well. I'm sure she knew that you will have a special use for it," Celia heard Ariedè remark from beside her.  
  
Celia looked up and smiled. She added, "Well, all it does right now is to remind me of my hunger."  
  
Ariedè's smile turned to a stifled gasp, as she was blessed with the good sense to cover her mouth.  
  
Instantly, in spite of Celia's vain protests, she sped around the food cabinet, madly fixing something to eat.  
  
When she had finally slowed, Celia had long since given up dissuading the headstrong girl. Instead, she moved to the corner of the simple bed, leaning on the bedpost, near the fire.  
  
Ariedè took the seat in front of her, already set up before the heat, and she took up her mending basket in her lap and began her chores.   
  
Celia was content to watch her, and they both sat like this for who knows how many moments. Eventually, the food was finished, something that Celia had never seen before, but it was good, whatever it was.   
  
The pair sat at a small table that Celia had not noticed before. Celia waited a few minutes before stating her original purpose.  
  
"Ariedè, do you know of a castle that lies east of the sun and west of the moon, and of a prince who was taken there?"  
  
Ariedè pursed her lips in thought, and stayed like that for a few moments. She finally said, "Yes, I have heard of it. But all that I know is that it lies east of the sun and west of the moon, and that the road is long and hard, and few find it. And those who do will not find a welcome within."  
  
"That is exactly what your sister told me! Please, please I need to find the way! That is why I came here, since your sister thought that you might know the way, but if you don't..."  
  
Celia trailed off in tears, at the utter hopelessness she was facing. How could she find him now?   
  
"There, there, don't cry," Ariedè leaned Celia's head against her shoulder and held it. "I don't know the way, but perhaps my other sister knows. She's the best at finding things, you know. But what I want to know is why it's so important to you. It's something about that prince, isn't it?"  
  
Celia nodded. "Yes, it is. He's my husband and I have to find him before he marries that troll princess-something-or-other!"  
  
"I see. Well, that's a relief."  
  
"What?!? A relief? My husband is about to be forced to marry someone else and you say 'that's a relief '? What kind of-"  
  
"Oh, no, no, no! I said that for a totally different reason!"  
  
"Why did you say it then?"  
  
"Well..." Ariedè stumbled, "You don't...wear a ring! That's it!"  
  
Celia looked down at her bare hand and smiled. "No...I suppose I don't."  
  
An uncomfortable pause followed, which was once again broken by Ariedè. "Well, how has the journey been so far?"  
  
"As well as could be suspected, I suppose."  
  
"I see. Are you sure you should be traveling this quickly? I mean, you really shouldn't rush when in-"  
  
"I'll be fine! I would love to stay, really I would, but I have to find him before it's too late! You're so sweet to want me to stay, but no thank you! I've loved my stay here, though! Thank you so very much!"  
  
"Celia, um...I hate to see you go and all, but are you sure it's best to run around like this and all, I mean, in your condition. Are you sure it's wise?"  
  
"What do you mean 'in my condition?' I'm perfectly fine, thank you!"  
  
Ariedè gasped. "You don't know, Celia?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Well, that you're...um...expecting."  
  
"Expecting what?"  
  
"A baby, silly! Didn't you know?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *GASP* whatever shall we do now!!!! WELL...  
  
YOU should review,   
and if you do,  
Perhaps i may  
Make your day  
And update!  
  
Tootles til next time!  
  
~Jenny the chica~ 


	14. In which Celia finds strength

A/N: Hullo!! sorry it's been longer than i would hav liked for updates...but i'm heya now!!! =o)  
  
*ahem* many thanx (sincerely) to: (before i start, bonus points to whoever can guess what "many thanks, sincerely" is from!) anyhow, many thanx to: Stancy McKatt (i'm glad i surprised ya!), fufie (i would LOVE to read Ivy and Roses, but i am in the process of rewriting my own Beauty and the Best version {Rosemarie}, and whenever i write a retelling, i hav to promise myself not to read other peeps' versions, so mine can stay original...i don't wanna take your ideas!! =o) but i'll read it as soon as i hav Rosemarie's plot firmly established!), Sailor Zel (yeah...i absolutely LOVE that line, corny as it is...he's SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cute, y'know?), chickyq (oo...TWO reviews...yeah, it's kinda like cupid and psyche, but it's just the norse version...a polar bear and trolls, for instance...nice reaction to chap 13!), and Faeriegurl (wow...ummm...where to begin...let's start another paragraph for neatness' sake, shall we?)  
  
ok...ch. 1: thank you  
  
ch. 2: i answer yer kesteeon in chapter three (wind)  
  
ch. 3: well, it's a lil over halfway at least...  
  
ch. 4: question answered in chapter eleven  
  
ch. 5: hmmmmmmmmmm...hav u forgiven the dad and the guy (husband) yet for marrying off Celia?   
  
ch. 6: celia is a bit...quirky...typical of a heroine of mine...i combine pieces of me with traits that i want to hav...and voila! my heroine...never your average damsel in distress, lemme tell ya! anyhow, it's kinda wierd, i know, to be married in so short a time, but...ever seen "West Side Story" or read "Zel" by Donna Jo Napoli? in both of those, the couple was married, but not official...not by a pastor, priest, rabbi or anything...but they still took vows or promised...like her father unknowingly promised to the bear...get it? (this also answers part of your question from chapter 13)...and no, the white bear doesn't hav a name...there's no one else to address in the daytime, so for celia it's really not necessary...she just refers to him as "the white bear" (original, i know, but...)  
  
ch. 7: i like him too...and i know he lacks a name as well, but i address that in a later chapter...(yeah...i wish there were real guys like him...he is, however, loosely based on someone i know...heehee...)  
  
ch. 8: hmmmm...how to explain without ruining any innocence...i'll just answer it in ch. 13...  
  
ch. 9: i know...but something just HAD to go wrong, y'know? else it would hav been a purty boring story...  
  
ch. 10: yeah, he is...and yeah, she did...  
  
ch. 11: you'll know his name eventually...and women are meant to be curious...she lasted purty long (i'm not specific on how long, but it was a while), and...yup yup...a troll princess (she SO does not deserve him...PICK ME PICK ME!!!...it's a sad thing when u fall in love with a character u create...i luv tobin (from gretchen), too...and i hav a feeling that the prince from Rosemarie will be great too...i havn't met him yet...*sigh*...ignore me...)  
  
ch. 12: i explain why the old crone's sister is a little girl in this chapter...it all makes sense, i promise...(it makes even more sense if you've read "The Arkadians" by Lloyd Alexander, but it'll still come clear)...i'm so very glad u like it...i absolutely LOVE Anniya!!! =o)  
  
ch. 13: (whew...last one!) i must say, every time i read this review i burst out laughing...it's so funny to me! first of all, they've been married for longer than a few nights...in chapter nine, and i quote "after the first few days, celia's life fell into a moderately predictable pattern..." i never say, i'll admit, exactly how long it was, but i mention it later...in chapter...ahhh...seventeen...yeah...i talk about the passage of time a bit...promise...oh...and they did "it" in chapter five...i have a line in there: "it was then that celia realized that this marriage was real" the thing is, my first readers were my friends and my english teacher, so i didn't wanna elaborate...and even like that, one of my friends was like "Jenny!" but jokingly...yup yup...keep the innocence of the children...my ten year-old sis thought that Gretchen getting pregnant was gross...see what i hav to put up with??? yeah...and they are married...i mentioned that about chapter six...and thank you, THANK YOU for your many reviews...they made my day!!!   
  
wow...my author's note was almost as long as this chapter...sorry guys!!! on with the show!  
  
~Jenny the chica~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: In Which Celia Finds Strength...  
  
  
  
Poor Celia, with all the shock she had experienced in the past-how long had it been, really? A mere twenty-four hours?-simply fell back onto the bed, in a complete state of mixed emotions.  
  
"Oh, Celia." Celia vaguely made out Ariedè's shadowy figure bending over her. "I'm so sorry. I-I thought that you would have known...oh, oh!"  
  
Celia mumbled something about nothing being wrong, everything being all right, but it didn't even sound convincing to her own ears. It all made sense now. She should have realized it, but she had belittled how different she was feeling so as not to worry her husband, and now just as part of the shock and grief she was going through.  
  
"Celia? Are you truly all right?"  
  
With a newfound assurance, Celia managed, as she sat up, "Yes. Yes I am. I'm so sorry, it's just that I-I...I've gone through so much...and, and..." She shrugged, directing her tear-filled eyes downward, attempting to hide them from her friend.  
  
In vain, of course. "Celia, I know it's been hard, but you can make it through! Why, you're strong and brave and determined and beautiful and-and..." Ariedè looked sideways for help, smiling.  
  
Celia caught her contagious smile and even managed a genuine laugh. "You're right. I can't give up now. In fact, much as I hate to leave, I have to go now. I can't wait a minute more!"  
  
Ariedè was the one caught by surprise this time. "But-but Celia! Are you sure that that's wise? I mean, in your present condition, there's not much that you can do-"  
  
"My condition?!? We already discussed that! I'm not about to continue that particular discussion!"  
  
Ariedè found that a smile was once again forced onto her lips, and, always full of joy, let out a something between a hiccup and a giggle.  
  
"Well then! We have to get you on your way! Let's see..." she hurried into the kitchen, then paused in thought at what to choose. "You'll need this and this and that and...over here! That's where it was! These things always come in handy! And you can't go anywhere without this..."  
  
On and on she went, with Celia laughing the entire time. Once or twice her brimming tears overflowed, but with joy rather than the sorrow that they had originally been caused by.  
  
Ariedè finally completed the towering pile of Celia's "needs" and staggered, arms overflowing, to the saddlebags still laid out on the bed. To Celia's utter amazement, it all fit, but she felt sorry for whoever was to carry it!  
  
Ariedè placed the apple in a special compartment, then ran back to her kitchen, only to emerge, empty-handed and frowning a few seconds later. Lips pursed in thought, her face lit up all of a sudden, and she rushed to her bureau drawer, throwing objects right and left, a few of which Celia was inclined to dodge, until she turned to face a soiled pillowcase in her face. As a result, when Ariedè finally rose up triumphantly, Celia was on her side on the bed, clutching her aching side in uncontrollable laughter. Ariedè merely shook her head solemnly, which egged Celia's laughter on for a few more moments.  
  
When Celia finished her panting, Ariedè victoriously lifted up a bundle of everyday cloth, made of old scraps of clothing and such. The bundle shrank more and more the more it was unwound, but a heavy object finally slipped from it, glistening in the ever-present firelight.  
  
Celia gasped and picked up the object, holding it to the light. She identified it as a golden carding comb. Clearly a precious object to this lover of horses, Celia smiled and embraced her. "Thank you," she tearfully whispered.  
  
Ariedè smiled in childish pride. "Oh, it was nothing." Her blush suggested otherwise.   
  
"Anyway, you can ride my horse. She's very gentle, and my sister doesn't live very far," she said as she guided Celia outside. A slight puff of wind was felt, then a horse appeared in front of the pair, very different from the previous, but in another way, exactly the same. This one was of a chestnut brown, with a mane that blended into its sides. Nevertheless, it bore the stubborn look in its eyes that Celia recognized all too well.   
  
"Thank you so much, Ariedè! But how will I return it to you?" Celia set the saddlebags on the horse, pushing away Ariedè and her protestations of all the things that she shouldn't do "while in her condition."  
  
"Oh, just hit the back of her right ear three times, and she'll come right back! Good luck, Celia!"  
  
"Thank you, Ariedè! I promise to come see you again, on a slightly happier occasion!"  
  
Ariedè tearfully nodded a confirmation, and after watching the two into the distance, trudged inside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Celia rode along yet another bumpy road, though she missed the majority of potholes and rocks. The reality that she truly was with child caused her to shake for at least half the trip. But Celia was sensible. She understood that she was to be careful, but she also understood the vitality of the situation. She had to find her husband now. Any later would be too late, and she had yet another reason on her list of why exactly she was doing this.  
  
Because I love him. Because he loves me, even though I did this. Because we truly are married. And now because we are going to have a child.  
  
A child. Celia had always dreamed, as most girls do, of having her perfect little family, with adorable children and a husband who was always there, who cared for and loved her. Well, it wasn't quite perfect at the moment. Maybe time would ease things up. Or maybe it would make them even worse.  
  
Celia let out a quick breath, brimming with irritation and exasperation. She never had enjoyed travel, especially now, as she wasn't at her utmost.   
  
Suddenly, her stomach began churning, and she panicked, not remembering why. Memories of friends and relatives when they were in their early pregnancies came back to her, and she remembered why. She didn't understand why, but there was no use arguing. It was natural, and she would accept it with dignity.  
  
Laughing at her rationalizing, she slowed the horse to a stop, then discreetly bent over a bush and threw up. She actually felt a little better, but her tender stomach got on her nerves after a while. Ah, the joys of pregnancies.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Celia finally reached the cottage about a week and a half later. Feeling incredibly exhausted and mourning her tender stomach, she merely prayed that she would not make a fool of herself like she had with the last sister.  
  
When she trudged up, for she could not even handle a trot, she was greeted by a feminine form, older then Celia, but not by much. She helped Celia off, mutely understanding her condition.   
  
Celia could only smile and moan at her kindness, but she was thoroughly grateful.  
  
In the meager, blissful moments on the brink of sleep, Celia unlocked the mystery of the three sisters. They represented the woman. The first for crone, second for child, third for mother. The incarnations of each themselves! Celia, shaking with her discovery, nevertheless slept soundly, her free arm curled around her slender middle, enjoying it while it lasted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ps~ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! merci! 


	15. In which Celia's road takes a strange tu...

Authoress's Note: Whew! It's great to be back...sorry it's been so long...school has been soooooooooooooooooo busy...you just have NO idea...but i'm back, with an update even!!! yipee!  
  
All righty...i promise that i wont hav a looooooooooooong authoress note this time (well, at least compared to the last one...btw, did anyone other than faeriegurl read it? anyway)...but i DO have to thank: *ahem* cheler (love snl...heeheehee), Rampant^_^ (i'm glad you thought it was sweet), Lady Jace (sorry it took me so long to update!), Stancy McKatt (merci), Sailor Zel (of course we love corny lines), and Faeriegurl (awwwwwwwwwwwwww...you're so sweet...and i absolutely LOVE anniya (did i say that last chapter?) anyhow, i do! now, please read this, review, then go update anniya...and if you kill west, i might just have to kill myself! j/k)  
  
well, thanx to all...and dont ferget, kids...if you review, then you too can get a special thank you! mwah!  
  
on with the show!  
  
~Jenny the (french speaking) chica~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen: In which Celia's road takes a strange turn...  
  
  
  
  
Like all wonderful things, sleep cannot last forever, but at least Celia was privileged enough to wake to the soothing sounds of someone working in the kitchen. As she leisurely slid out of bed, she was sharply reminiscent of her family's cook.  
  
Celia had only known her until she was six, but before that, before the hard times, they had been soulmates. Celia had often run away from the taunts of the rest of her family and the nonexistent love from her mother when her father left town. She would scurry to the kitchen and hide her dirty, tear-streaked face in the apron of their cook, always there to listen to the innocent babblings of a little girl like Celia.  
  
A scalding tear slipped down Celia's face, but it was alone. She shrugged the remaining away and hurriedly slipped into her ragged clothes and walked downstairs to the small nook of a kitchen.  
  
The woman was hurrying around there, serene and peaceful, yet in haste, preparing for the upcoming day. Celia contentedly leaned on the doorpost and watched, missing her mother and shaken by the realization that she herself was not ready to *be* a mother in a few months.  
  
The woman looked up at that moment, and her entire face lit up with a warm, comforting smile. Celia smiled back.  
  
"Good morning," the woman said.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"I trust you slept well?"  
  
"As well as could be expected."  
  
The woman laughed merrily, "I know how you feel. How about some breakfast, then you can tell me what you came here for."  
  
Celia meekly obeyed, too weak to put up any kind of fight or argument. After the pair was done eating, the woman paused, waiting for Celia to bring up the dropped subject.  
  
Celia explained her story, ending with, "And so, now I have to find him. Do you know of this castle, lying east of the sun and west of the moon? I must get to it, and quickly."  
  
The woman pursed her lips in thought, "Yes. Yes, I know of it, but all that I know is that it lies east of the sun and west of the moon, and that the road is long and hard, and few find it. And those who do will not find a welcome within."  
  
Celia nodded slowly, numb with despair. "Oh."  
  
The woman hurried on, "But my neighbor, the East Wind, he knows much more about places than I, so perhaps you can go to him and he can show you the way there."  
  
Celia's hope was renewed, and she found that she was able to smile once more.  
  
The woman noticed this and decided to press the matter a little more. "Why do you want to go there? It's a terrible place. It's not the wisest choice to travel there, either."  
  
Celia sadly smiled, but said quietly, "Yes. I know that. But my husband was taken there, to marry a troll princess or something, and I have to find him."  
  
"The prince?"  
  
"Yes. Do you know him?"  
  
"Of him, yes. Personally? No, I do not. But-whatever happens-you have to find him. Don't stop, Celia. You can find him. You're his only hope. I know that you can do it. Besides-" she looked sideways at Celia-"you have a baby that needs a father."  
  
It was too much for Celia, and she began to sob, but the woman held her in a motherly way, comforting her, but simply letting her get the tears out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
When Celia left the next morning, she took with her the warm encouragement of the woman's words. He needed her. She hadn't truly realized that until that moment. He needed her. He needed her.   
  
'I've already blown it once. This is all my fault. I have to find him. And now I have a baby to think of. Will I be able to find him?'  
  
Celia shivered at the final thought. Of course she would find him. She had to, didn't she?  
  
The woman had given Celia the same instructions as her sisters. She was to borrow her horse, this time a practical, strong mount that would be able to get her to the East Wind's home, where she could only pray that help would be found at. Once she reached her destination, she was to tap behind its right ear three times.   
  
Celia continued shivering, but not from the oncoming cold. The woman had insisted on making her new clothes, to replace her travel-torn rags.   
  
Celia had been amazed at the woman's speed and efficiency, not to mention her quality. Her clothes were practical, like the woman, but warm. It was made up of a simple skirt that did not flare like fancier styles Celia had worn before. This tan-colored fabric was almost entirely covered by another fitted skirt, this time a darker burgundy color, for warmth, made of a type of wool. The woman had also made a baggy white shirt, to allow for the coming extending of Celia's stomach, which was secured by a vest that laced up all the way up front. The woman had been able to retrieve Celia's old cloak, which she gratefully pulled closer to her now.  
  
Celia hadn't expected the snow, but she could tell now that the woman had. Thanking her silently, Celia continued on her way.   
  
Through the icy sheet held in front of her, Celia could scarcely see her hands resting at the nape of the horse's neck, much less where the pair was going. She prayed silently, hoping that they would reach the house. As they continued on, Celia began to sense that the woman had put a sort of spell to guide the pony, for it never faltered or even turned towards the wrong direction.   
  
After a few more weeks of sleeping in caves and under trees, a great house could be seen down the long trail, visible during the few times when the snow slowed its downpour. Celia soon reached it, but was so terrified of its vastness that it took her a few moments to collect her composure to knock on the door.  
  
When she finally did so, the door creaked open slowly and noisily, and she entered out from the cold, after sending the woman's horse back on its way home.  
  
Examining the large house, Celia was frightened by the eerie silence that this place seemed to carry like a mantle. The freezing weather had created a sort of cold in Celia, but even through that, she still noticed the drastic smell of spices that floated and danced through the rooms. Celia even saw a few wisps of smoke, from who-knows-what.  
  
After standing in puzzlement for a few moments, Celia smiled to herself, realizing where the smells were from. She remembered them from shipments and gifts that her father would bring back, from distant eastern countries. Of course. This *was* the East Wind.   
  
Immediately after she realized this, she heard a distinct sound in the distance. It was kind of a blowing sound, but very faint. It became more and more thunderous, until Celia clutched a nearby doorpost, lest her legs should fail her in her terror.  
  
As soon as she did this, the doors were blown open, and Celia felt her hair in her mouth, blowing all around. A stack of papers that had been laid on a side table near the door was blown everywhere, beyond regathering.   
  
Through the doors a wispy figure traveled through the open doors, causing them to sway back and forth on their hinges. The house seemed to tremble, and if Celia had not been so terrified to even take her eyes away from this scene, she would have noticed her white knuckles, still gripping the doorframe for her life's sake.  
  
The wisp, obviously the East Wind, turned to Celia and said, "I'm sorry that I was late. My neighbor told me that she was sending you, but I was held up out there. Would you like to put your feet up before you tell me why you are here?"  
  
Celia could merely gape, though she finally managed a slight nod.  
  
He continued, "Very well then. This way, please."  
  
Celia led herself to be led down the hall, led by the wispy hand gripping hers. It felt so alike to those in her husband's home that she allowed a few tears to stray down her cheek, needing him as much as she knew he needed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...NOW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW, and maybe i'll update soon...mwahahahahahahahahaha...=o) 


	16. In which Celia's travels are almost comp...

Authoress's Note: Sorry it's been so long, guys! I've experienced...uhhh...technical difficulties...but i'll explain that in "Rosemarie" =o)  
  
Thanks to Sailor Zel (yeah...the prince doesn't get around much...), cheler (if anniya doesn't marry west, than for the freakin love I WILL!!! heeheehee...), R2D2Chick (you're quite welcome!), chava (awwwww....thanx for your sweet review...i like compliments =o)...and i think that you'll find some of your suggestions applied in this chapter...funny thing is, i havn't touched this chapter since i wrote it, but a lot of your suggestions were already there! =o)...yes, i did make up the child, mother, and crone for this story...and i did update my bio...i'll prob hav to soon too...i dont remember when i last did it...*sigh*...school's almost over!), Rampant (yes, she does hav a lot of places to visit), a reviewer (you're so sweet), chikki-g (how funny that you complained about what chava liked...teehee...i just found that humorous...but the whole quote is throughout the original story, too!), and ditto (TWICE!!! ooooooooooooooo...thanx for your correction...i'll fix it as soon as i can! =o)...and thank you much!)  
  
ok, guys...here it is...and, once again...sorry it took so long...now i'm gonna go watch the season finale of JAG...tootley-doodles!  
  
~Jenny the chica~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen: In which Celia's travels are almost complete...  
  
  
  
The Wind continued to lead Celia down the hallway, and she meekly followed after him. She curiously studied the house as they passed, but the Wind soon opened another creaky door and led her inside.   
  
Celia took a seat in the homely parlor, next to a lit fireplace, and the Wind took the seat across from her. He allowed a few moments of silence before he began.  
  
"So, my dear, what is it that causes you to come all the way out here? It's terribly far from most places, you know. What is so important?"  
  
Through tears and frequent pauses, Celia told her story, while the Wind nodded thoughtfully. When she was finished, he thought for a few moments, then spoke.  
  
"Well, my dear, I have often heard of this castle lying east of the sun and west of the moon, but I have never blown even that far, but perhaps my brother, the West Wind, can be of help. You can ride on my back there, if you like."  
  
Celia assured him that that would be fine, then she hurried back to the front entrance to retrieve her saddlebags. She had eaten the food, but she kept the golden apple, carding comb, and her newest gift, a miniature golden spinning wheel, which reminded her of the final woman's kindness in renewing her clothes.  
  
After Celia had gathered all of this up, the East Wind was ready, so she gingerly climbed onto his back and held on as they flew across the earth to the West Wind.  
  
Once they arrived, it was nearly nightfall, and the East Wind had to return home. He bade Celia goodbye, and gave her a tinderbox, designed with many intricate patterns from Eastern art. Celia thanked him heartily and watched his wispy figure disappear into the oncoming night. She turned and knocked on the heavy door, which opened much more silently than that of the East Wind.  
  
Celia sucked in her breath and stepped inside. There, she saw the West Wind, in a laboratory of some sort, directly beside the door. In the room, which Celia, of course, entered, there were all sorts of inventions, from the modernized West, some that were just beginning, others yet to be begun.   
  
As Celia continued to take in these new surroundings, the West Wind turned, not a bit shocked or surprised, and looked at her for a while before she turned and noticed.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to my house. How are you?"   
  
"Fine, fine. Do you have a place to sleep? I'm sorry to intrude, but I was never one to travel, and I'm not really feeling well, and I-"  
  
"Of course! Right this way, madam."  
  
Celia smiled and took his hand, expecting it to be wispy, but it was firm and almost tough. She sagged with relief when she saw that her bedroom was just down the hall, not requiring the use of the towering stairs that filled the entranceway.  
  
The Wind nodded courteously, then left Celia to her privacy. Still shouldering her saddlebags, Celia gently laid them down on the floor and relaxed once more.  
  
All these new people! I wonder if I'll ever get used to it? Probably not. Oh, well. As long as I can find him, nothing...else...matters...  
  
Celia finally drifted into a calm sleep, much needed by her and her child. For when she woke, she would need her energy. This time, this wind will know where he is. It's obvious that this one is a scholar, so he must have heard of it and therefore traveled there. Of course. Why, she might even reach her husband tomorrow, but definitely the day after.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Celia had already awakened, ready to discuss how to get to this mysterious castle with her host. But to her dismay, when she brought up the subject over dinner, he said the same thing that his brother had said. They had both heard of it, but neither had the strength to blow that far.  
  
Celia had kept all of her emotions in check when the East Wind had told her this, but she could barely keep herself from crying this time.   
The West Wind quickly assured her, "But wait! Another brother, the South Wind, perhaps he can help you! He's much stronger than my brother and I, and I'm sure that he's heard of it. Here. Get on my back, and I'll take you to him."  
  
Celia obeyed, taking her bag with her, and accepted the strange gift, an intricately carved bow and quiver full of arrows. She assumed that she would find use for them, and graciously accepted the gift.  
  
This time, the West Wind went into his brother's house with Celia, and told his brother her story, although Celia filled in a few missed details here and there.  
  
When they had finished, the South Wind, who was strange, yet unique in his own...strange...way, gave out a long, low whistle.  
  
"Well, dear, that's quite a story, and I agree with my brother, that we must do everything we possibly can to get you back to your husband, especially with that baby comin' and all. Yes, we'll help you. But-" he paused warily, hesitating before his last words, "-I myself have never been that far."  
  
Celia simply couldn't stand any more disappointment, for the day had been just too full of that. The South Wind waited until her wails became slightly softer, then added, "But my brother, the North Wind, should unquestionably know. Why, if he doesn't, then you won't find anyone else in the entire world who does. I can take you to him, and you can see for yourself."  
  
Celia threw her arms around his large neck, weeping again, but not in her hopelessness, for she had one more hope, and something inside her told her that this was really it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Celia and the South Wind set out the following morning, and this was the longest trip so far. Celia had had no idea that the north and south were this far apart, but now she did. The trip took at least three and a half weeks, and she estimated that even though she slept three-fourths of the time!  
  
They finally reached the doorway of the North Wind's home, dark and dreary, set up against an icy mountain ridge that seemed to cleft the sky in the side, they were so tall and pointed.  
  
They had been able to feel the icy chill in the air hours earlier, but now it was nearly unbearable. Without knocking, the South Wind suddenly called out in a yell, "Hello, there! Are you home?"  
  
"WHO WANTS TO KNOW? GO AWAY AND COME BACK TO SEE ME LATER!" a gruff voice growled from within the castle.  
  
The South Wind turned to Celia to give an apologizing shrug, then yelled again, "Can't you recognize me? It's me, your brother from the south, and I've got a little lassie who needs to see you. It's very important!"  
  
Celia wanted to yell that she was not a "little lassie," but the cold gusts that accompanied the North Wind's next outburst froze her tongue along with the rest of her.  
  
"BLAST YOU BOTH! WHAT DO YOU WANT? MAKE IT QUICK!"  
  
"Do you know of the castle that is east of the sun and west of the moon?"  
  
"YES, I KNOW OF IT."  
  
"Can you get to it?"  
  
Here, Celia crossed her purplish fingers and prayed like never before.  
  
"YES, I BELIEVE THAT I CAN."  
  
In her joy, Celia felt her legs fail her, but, thankfully, the South Wind caught her and carried her through his brother's open doors. 


	17. In which Celia arrives at the castle eas...

A/N: Hiya! I'm back, and finally updating...and...lemme tell ya, the story just gets better and better from here! I do so love this story (the original, that is, but I do love my version...teehee...always humble...)  
  
Anywho, many thanx to: Zel the Stampede (heehee), chikki-g, Michi Yuy (sorry it took me a while to review...we experienced a whole lotta technical difficulties!), The Angel of Music (wow...thanx!), Faeriegurl (i'm mad at u (and u should know why...think "Anniya, chapter 41, maybe!)...i don't think i should even reply to this, but i'll be nice and say thank you, and that she did ask who he was, in chapter...ummm...four, and he said, "No one of consequence," and so she shut up), Trixie Trinh (Wow! Good call...The Polar Bear King (wow...what a movie, lemme tell ya!) is where i first heard this story, cuz i had watched it when i was little, but i watched it recently and realized how corny and funky it was, so i found the original Norse Tale (called "East of the Sun, West of the Moon") online and printed it out and wrote this from it), fairytales101 (THREE reviews...whopee! thank u for correcting me on the canter thing...merci!), and Me (I like your review...it's nice, and it makes me smile! thankies!)  
  
ok, kids...on with the story!  
  
~Jenny the chica~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen: In Which Celia arrives at the castle east of the sun and west of the moon...  
  
  
  
Five and a half months. When put in perspective, it is only a slight portion of one's life, but to be pregnant during all of them, like in Celia's case, it seemed to be a lifetime, especially when there was no one there to share the joy, awe, and discomfort of it all.  
  
Lying down on the North Wind's parlor couch, Celia took the time to reflect on the last months, casually rubbing her stomach as if it was the child that it held inside. She had been traveling for nearly two months, but it felt like ages. She missed her husband so much, but this new hope had put everything back in perspective.   
  
Celia thought of all the things that she would say to him, exactly how it would work out, and how they'd escape and go live happily ever after somewhere far away.  
  
Laughing to herself, she pulled herself up to a sitting position on the couch, frowning at her stomach, which was beginning to become quite obvious.  
  
The North Wind, gruff as ever, was impatiently pacing the parlor door. The South Wind had long since left, after presenting Celia with a fish scale that looked like a colorful mirror of sorts, during one of her conscious moments.  
  
Seeing that she was awake for good, the North Wind cleared his throat, saying something about needing to leave, and Celia nodded, scrambling all the way up.  
  
When they finally left the North Wind's home, Celia let herself merely enjoying the view, to keep her mind off the nervousness at seeing her husband after so long, having so much to tell him, and so much to apologize for.  
  
By and by, Celia fell asleep, but she soon woke up, after feeling a splash. The trip was going to be so long and take so much of the Wind's energy that he had puffed himself up until he looked quite dreadful. As Celia peered downward, she observed the raging hurricanes below them that all the wind was causing.   
  
After a while of watching this, Celia fell asleep once more. This became a sort of pattern over their journey, which took quite a long time. No one is certain how long, but it was definitely around a month, maybe more.  
  
Around the end of the fourth week or so, the wind sank lower and lower, until his heels here underwater, and the soles of Celia's feet were soaked.  
  
Turning his head slightly to face her, he said, "Are you afraid?"  
  
"No," Celia answered with a surety that she hadn't felt until she said it.  
  
A few days later, a great castle could be seen in the distance, and they reached it that evening. The North Wind had just enough energy left to throw Celia gently onto a grassy embankment above the beach, but he had to rest for many days after that nearby before he regained the strength to return home.  
  
As for Celia, she camped out right there on the embankment for the night, after planning out what to do the next morning. She was frightened, but she had come much too far to give up now. Whatever may happen the next day, Celia would at least get to look at her husband, and possibly talk to him. As long as it wasn't too late.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Celia woke early, which she had meant to do. She used her fish scale as a mirror, and tried as best she could to make herself look semi-decent. After she was finished, she calmed herself down and walked to the kitchen door of the castle.  
  
When she knocked, a well dressed, yet still hideous, troll woman stepped out. The woman had greenish skin caked with dirt and grime and mud and who knows what else, and yellowish eyes that studied Celia up and down shamelessly. She had some sort of crown on her head, and Celia, assuming that this was the princess, was as polite as she could be.  
  
"Your highness," she curtsied, "I am just a poor maid out looking for work, and I would like to ask you if-"  
  
Celia's hood, which had been pulled over her face, now fell down, and the troll sneered at her. Celia froze, and the troll walked up to her, towering over her and grabbing Celia's jaw with her grimy hand.  
  
Celia grimaced at her touch and was slapped for it. At the force of the slap, her cloak fell, no longer concealing her now-bulging stomach. It was alarming how much bigger it was than from just a few weeks before.  
  
The troll now sneered even more, causing her whole face to twist in a terrifying expression. Her gaze went from Celia's stomach to her bare left hand, then back to her stomach.  
  
Celia tried again, "If you please, I'm only looking for a little wor-" the door slammed in her face, and Celia could scarcely keep herself from kicking it in her frustration.   
  
She calmed down again, then went back to her second plan, which she hadn't thought necessary before. Now it was vital.   
  
Celia chose the golden apple, and sat under the grandest window in the house, which she correctly assumed to be the princess's, and began to sing to herself, tossing the apple into the air.  
  
It was only a few moments before Celia heard a scratchy voice yell from above her, "You there, wretch! What do you want for that golden apple?"  
  
"It's not for sale. Not for gold or money!"  
  
Celia got up, brushed off her skirts, and walked off. The voice was soon behind her again, running across the meadow to meet her.  
  
"There, there. If not for gold or money, what then? I can give you jewels or rugs or fancy clothes! How about that?"  
  
Celia considered it for half a moment. "No."  
  
The troll followed her again, shrieking, "What then? I'll give you anything!"  
  
Celia turned to look at her. "Anything?"  
  
"Anything. Name your own price. Whatever you wish."  
  
"Well, then. I wish to be with the prince that you've got locked in that castle for tonight."  
  
The troll gave a defeated frown, but Celia held out the tempting apple, and the princess finally said, "Very well then. Just don't tell anyone. Not a soul. Especially not his stepmother."  
  
After giving one last disapproving glance at her stomach, the princess turned and minced back to the castle in a huff. Behind her, Celia smiled, then laughed like she hadn't since before she had visited her family months ago. It was a nice feeling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That evening, after spending suppertime in the kitchen, Celia was led up staircase after staircase, muffling her moans with reminders of how wonderful it was going to be to see her husband again.  
  
The princess finally pulled her round of keys up and unlocked a door.   
  
Breathless with anticipation, Celia eagerly followed after her, vainly trying to calm herself. To her dismay, it was another hallway, and another staircase. The dismay must have been evident in her facial expression, for the princess gave her a wicked grin.  
  
This happened quite a few times, but Celia refused to let the princess see her disappointment to it after a while, and the troll finally noticed. Giving up, she finally led Celia to the correct room, then left her alone.  
  
Celia lost no time in rushing over to the bed. She saw her husband's form and familiar face, lying there asleep. She began crying for joy, and reached him, hugging him over and over again, telling him about the baby and her trip and everything, breathless with the excitement of seeing him again.  
  
But when she turned to see his reaction, his eyes were closed and his face was blank. He was still asleep. Celia laughed at herself and shook him gently. He didn't move. She shook him a little harder. Nothing. After a few moments of this, she shook him with everything she had in her. He showed no sign of consciousness. Celia splashed cold water on him, slapped him, did a million other things in the vain hope that he would awaken. Nothing helped.  
  
All night long Celia tried, failed, and wept bitterly. She looked out the window for the first time, to see the night sky lightening. The instant light broke out, the door opened, and Celia stirred from where she had fallen asleep, her head on her husband's chest, comforted by his even breathing.   
  
In the doorway, the troll princess stood for a moment, eyes grinning wickedly. She rushed up to Celia, grabbed her arm, and twisted it.  
  
Celia yelped in pain, but her husband still did not move. The princess, still gripping her arm, threw her out the door, then slammed it shut behind her.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi guys! Wow...what suspense...review, and i'll update! =o) Oh, and to u who like the myth, "Cupid and Psyche," check out "Psyche" by my friend Rosemarie (yes, she got the name from me, but i let her use it!) in the myth section (under originals), or u can just search for it!  
  
oh, and i finally read "Once Upon a Winter's Night," another retelling of this story...it was okay, but I just love Celia and her incredibly-hot-husband-without-a-name that I just couldn't really get all the way into it...the neat thing was that Dennis L. McKiernan, the author of "Once Upon a Winter's Night" came up with some of the same interpretations that I did, namely the Maiden, Mother, and Crone thing (which i was quite proud of, thank u very much!) anyway, if u want another version, u can check that one out...it's in paperback now...yup yup...thanx guys...love u all! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Jenny the chica~ 


	18. In which all is not lost

Authoress's Note: Sorry to take so long, guys! But I'm back now, and I won't write a loooooooooooooong a note (at least not as long as usual!)   
  
Thanx to: Nathronoelei (I don't know much about Wiccan...what is the significance of Maiden, Mother, and Crone?), Zel the Stampede (I hope you're still here! lol), Mary F. Sunshine (I'm in love with her husband, too), AquariusDragon (You'll see what happened to him), and Michi Yuy (I'm planning on posting the original version after I'm done with the story, like I did with "Gretchen, a.k.a. Rapunzel")  
  
Thank you, reviewers! Everyone please review, cuz the more reviews I get, the more incentive it is to post more! So pllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! Gracias!   
  
Peace and love in the meantime!  
  
~Jenny the chica~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen: In which all is not lost...  
  
  
  
  
When Celia was left alone again, she allowed a few more tears from her dry eyes. She hadn't counted on this at all. But she would still get to her husband. There was still time and a chance to get to him.  
  
For right now, however, Celia felt exhausted. She had hardly slept at all during the night, weeping almost the entire time, and she had to sleep. Still weeping bitterly, Celia nourished her hope and slept while she waited.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Celia slept for quite a few hours, but woke about as refreshed as she could be around noon. She scrambled up, dug around in her saddlebags for a little while, then pulled out the golden carding comb.  
  
Celia walked over to under the same window where she had sat before. It took even less time for the princess to come out and ask her what she wanted. A conversation nearly identical to the previous one followed, and ended the same as well. Celia prayed that it would work this time, doubts filling her, but she clung to hope.   
  
As she walked back to the slightly wooded area that had been serving as her shelter, she felt a sharp jolt in her middle.  
  
She looked down, her heart skipping a beat in fear that something was wrong with the baby. The jolt could be felt again, but Celia realized what it was. She had been able to feel faint movements for a while, but she had never been sure of what they were. This time there was not the slightest doubt in her mind. The baby-her baby was kicking.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Celia found it hard to fall asleep for a much-needed nap, but she finally did so. Her body welcomed the rest, and she knew that she had to be prepared for tonight. A fear skittered across her mind. What if he can't wake up again tonight? I only have one last chance after this!  
  
Lest she hyperventilate, Celia rationalized with herself that nothing was wrong and that it would all work out fine.   
  
Nonetheless, Celia was still shaking from the former night, in regret and sorrow. She could not figure out what had happened to him, but suspected the princess highly. One thing was certain: she would clearly be more difficult to outsmart than Celia had thought before.  
  
After she finished shaking, Celia collected herself and walked back to the main house, straight to the kitchen to once again beg for dinner. The cooks, who said that they were prisoners, were, thankfully, human, and took pity on poor Celia.   
  
Celia sat near the fireplace, out of sight of the trolls who occasionally passed through. She looked out the window from time to time, and when she saw that the sun was beginning to set, she got up, thanked the cooks, and went to find the princess.   
  
When she did, Celia was led directly to the room, taking hardly any time. She smiled at the princess as she unlocked the door, then waited until she was out of sight down the hall before entering into the room. The room was very dark, so Celia reached for a nearby box of matches and lit the sparse candelabras around the room.  
  
Eyes squeezed shut in hope, Celia slowly turned around, dreading the possibility that it might be just like the night before. As she opened her eyes, she saw him in the bed again, moved in a different position, but still frighteningly still.  
  
Celia was not stupid. But she had been tricked again. She slid onto the bed and wept.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Celia saw that her tears weren't helping anything, especially not her, her husband, and most certainly not their child, she dried her eyes and tried to find help. She tried the door, but it was locked, so she knocked softly on each wall of the bedroom, to see if it was hollow or something.  
  
She was nearing the end of the fourth and final wall, glimpsing her hopes rapidly drifting away, when a voice was heard behind the wall.  
  
Celia prayed that it was human, and one willing to help.  
  
"Hello? Is someone there?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes. Who are you?"  
  
"The prince's wife. Who are you?"  
  
"A friend. I am another prisoner here, but I know your husband. We've talked often through these walls."  
  
Celia nearly collapsed with relief. Thankfully, she only leaned more on the wall, and continued, "Can you help us? My husband-something is wrong with him, I think. I think that the troll princess did something to prevent us from talking or anything. Do you know anything more?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I do. He said something about feeling funny after last night, and-"  
  
"You mean that he was awake this morning?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Just after dawn, I believe."  
  
Celia groaned and felt her eyes brim with hot tears.  
  
The voice, Celia was sure that it belonged to a man, went on, "The princess came in before dusk yesterday and today, and they talked briefly, but I couldn't hear. What I did do, however, is tell the prince that there was someone in here weeping quite loudly all night."  
  
"You could hear me?" Celia asked sheepishly.  
  
The man laughed softly. "We couldn't hear much else last night. But when I told him, he commanded me to tell him all I knew about the voice. He sounded worried, excited, and frightened all at the same time. I could not tell him anything more, however."  
  
"Can you tell him tomorrow that I-his wife-was here? Please?"  
  
"That I can. I'm sure that he will be very relieved to know how you are. He would often tell me about you and how wonderful his life was, before he had to come here. I loved listening to him tell about it, it put the rest of us here in such joy."  
  
Celia began to weep again at this remark, feeling awful, but she still had a few things to ask of the man, so she swallowed and retrieved her voice. "I need to ask you a few things. Does the prince ever leave his room, at all?"  
  
"Never, milady."  
  
"Good. How often does the princess or his stepmother come to see him?"  
  
"Twice a day. They come together in the morning, then the princess returns just before dusk."  
  
"All right. The moment he wakes up, try to get him over here to talk to him. I wish that I could leave him a note of sorts, but there is no paper here. Anyway, tell him to watch out for any spells, sleeping powders, drinks, anything. I believe that it's some sort of potion or powder, but I'm not positive. Tell him to be on his guard and that I will be here tomorrow night as well."  
  
"I will, milady. Now you had best get some sleep, for I don't believe that you got much of it last night."  
  
Celia smiled. "No, I don't believe that I did." 


	19. In which a newfound hope and happiness a...

100 REVIEWS, GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 100 REVIEWS!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
Authoress's Note: WOW!!! I'm sooooooooooooooo happy!!! You guys are INCREDIBLE!!!!! This is the best random-middle-of-September-gift I've ever gotten!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whopee!!!!!  
  
Extra-extra-large-great-biggie-size kudos bars and candy bags (to get a head start for halloween) to everyone who's EVER reviewed, but especially to: Nathronoelei (where did Angelas go? =o( ), Michi Yuy, AquariusDragon, Zel the Stampede (I'm sorry for the suspense...actually, not really, cuz i mean for it to be suspenseful, but...anyway...), Elle, Damian, Mary F. Sunshine ("Once Upon a Winter's Night" is a dif retelling of this story, and I read it mainly to get an idea of another author's pov...naturally, i liked mine better, but that's mainly b/c i'm a WHOLE lot closer to these characters that i myself made up as opposed to ones I'm reading out of a book...I enjoyed it as more of an epic story (it's a lot longer, too...lol), but there was a wee bit more sex than I would perfer to read over and over...i read the book once, and thought it was ok...it's good if you want another pov, but not the best book i've ever read...i know this sounds really confusing...sorry!), and...Cricket (I'm so glad that you don't hate me...and i can understand your reasons for putting "Noble Duty" in historical (personally, i didn't hav a problem w/ it there anyhow, but your explanation clears up any doubts), I hope that it's a LOT longer...oh, the places you could take it! (personally, i favor the nomads, but that's just me...i mean, she could learn to fight, and dress like a man, and come back and get back at Lucan! Along with the ladies in waiting, of course (heehee...that part kinda reminded me a bit of "The Bachelor!" lol...)...but i hope you update soon! I can't wait! I'm glad you liked my story! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO glad that you came by to read it! If you ever don't know what to do in "Noble Duty," email me (juniorita_peeps@hotmail.com) with questions or whatever, and i will be MORE than happy to help! Until your next update, tootles!)  
  
*Whew* Sorry for the long note...but it ain't over yet! I'm going to give awards to the top reviewers! B/c I love you guys so much! And b/c you take the time out of your busy schedules to not only read my story, but to write nice reviews about it! Mucho gracias!  
  
*Ahem* Out of 41 different reviewers (42 iffin you include me!), The Top Five (actually 8) Reviewers Are:  
  
8-4, but #5. A 5-way tie between: chikki-g, sopraniluna, ArwenAria18, MountainDew, and Stancy McKatt - 4 reviews!  
  
3. hemlock - 5  
  
2. Zel the Stampede - 6  
  
1. Faeriegurl - 15!!!!!  
  
Many thanx to all who have reviewed!!!! I love to hear what you think! Please take a couple seconds out of your busy lives to tell me what you like and why or what you don't like and why or what you think will/want to happen!!!!!!!!! pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!! Thanks SOOO much!!!  
  
~Jenny the chica~  
  
ok...on with chapter nineteen!!!! (my apologies to those who don't like my looooooooooooooong authoress's notes!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen: In which a newfound hope and happiness are at last achieved...   
  
  
After she had finished talking with the man, Celia put her doubts aside and went back to the bed. It was hard to keep her tears in when she glanced at her husband, not conscious of anything, but she swallowed slowly and went to sleep.  
  
Celia woke just before dawn, and was once again dragged out by the princess. She wept once more, but it was not the hopeless wail that she had wept the morning before, for this time, she had hope.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once again, Celia recited her plan inside her head as she waited. She had a feeling that the troll princess was expecting her to try again, but she was ready, as long as the man did his part and her husband was able to prevent whatever the troll princess was doing.  
  
Unnerved by the tenseness waiting creates, Celia leaned against the trunk of the tree she had been sleeping under. It was nearly noon. Soon, Celia would begin her last chance at seeing her husband. It's now or never.  
  
Although it seemed as if noon would never come, it did, and Celia picked herself up, brushed the leaves and dirt off her dress, and walked over to beneath the window.  
  
Celia had scarcely sat down before the troll princess hurried to her.  
  
Looking up and squinting in the sun, Celia innocently asked, "Yes? Is there something you want?"  
  
"You know what I want. Give me that spinning wheel. Now."  
  
"What will you give me in exchange for it? It's far too precious to give away for free."  
  
The princess laughed. "You don't give up, do you? I suppose you want to spend the night with the prince in there?"  
  
Celia nodded.  
  
"Well, then. You may. Enjoy it."  
  
The princess, snatching the spinning wheel from Celia's hands, walked back into the castle. Celia finally let her breath out, relieved that step one was over. For good.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thoughtfully studying her apple, Celia sat once more in the fireplace, waiting for sunset. Flicking off a bit of broken stem, she rubbed it for the last time on her vest and took a bite. As she did, she continued to study the misty countryside outside the window.  
  
Sunset began as she was studying it, and she hurriedly took one last bite from her apple, throwing the core into the meager scrap pile. The trolls who lived here, hundreds at least, did not leave much for it!  
  
Celia walked through the castle to meet the princess in the normal place, and she allowed herself to be led, although this was once again a different route there. Celia would not have been able to find the room on her own if she had tried.  
  
After a while of this, Celia bit her tongue in order not to scream. Can you not go any faster? Tonight is all I am going to have with my husband, and I still have to save him! Please!  
  
Of course, saying these things out loud would have been the worst thing Celia could have done, so she wisely kept her mouth closed, one to prevent these screams, another to drown out her wheezing. It really wasn't her fault, of course, but she felt so weak and tired and helpless that it was getting on her nerves.  
  
They finally reached the familiar door, which could be recognized from its shiny silver handle. The princess took forever in finding the key, trying out each one in her long ring, although the correct one was, of course, at the end of it.  
  
Dramatically turning the key, the princess acted as if it was stuck. Celia knew better, but she was so focused on praying that he would be awake that she didn't even notice, not like the princess cared about Celia's reaction anymore.  
  
The door finally swung open, and the princess nudged her in, looked in the room once more for a sort of final inspection, then slammed the door. Celia heard the click that the key made as it locked her inside. As long as it wasn't inside a prison of silence again.  
  
Celia forced herself to be calm, and she picked up the box of matches and lit every candle in the room once more.  
  
She turned towards the bed, shuddering in nervousness, to see her husband. Asleep. She fought against the sobs, but they won in the end. She collapsed on the side of the bed nearest to her, since he had slid over across to the other side.  
  
Celia's whole body shook with sobs, and she had never felt such despair. How could she go on? She had a baby to take care of, and how could she do that alone?   
  
But most of all, Celia truly loved her husband, and she couldn't stand the thought of that troll getting him, with her not being able to say even a single word to him.  
  
In her despair, Celia even imagined that she felt her husband's arm around her, comforting her as he had before when she had cried. But she knew that this was not the case.  
  
Celia couldn't stand this sorrow anymore, but she remembered the man next door, and how he said that they all had heard her the first night. Even in her despair, Celia tried to be considerate to them. She pulled herself nearer to the headboard of the bed, to muffle her sobs in the pillow. But when she put her head down, she did not feel the softness of a pillow, but the warmth of flesh.  
  
Crying even more, now due to the bitter reminder that her husband was here and they couldn't talk or anything, she sat up and tried to move his arm. It wouldn't move, but in the process, Celia turned towards his sleeping form, to see him staring back at her, eyes open.  
  
In her hopelessness, Celia thought that she was imagining it. But when he pulled her head gently to his shoulder, bringing her along with it, gently kissed her neck, and held her, she knew that it was real. This might have been meant to stop or at least slow her tears, but it spurred them on more than ever, but at least they were full of joy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! Now go review! 


	20. In which the quest is over

A/n: oh...my...gosh...i am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry...i meant to just take a little break from this and...well...you all probably hate me now, but I'm finally updating, sooooooooooooo...here it is! *cringes in fear*  
  
But i have to thank my ever-loyal reviewers...thanx, guys! To *ahem* Courtney (thanx!), MountainDew (you deserve to be in the top 5! Kudo bars are like granola bars, but they usually have some kind of chocolate (like M&Ms, Snickers, peanut butter & chocolate, or just chocolate on them!) but it's also a play on "kudos", since EVERYONE gives kudos, but I give kudo BARS...see? yeah...), Zel the Stampede (thanx...i like sweet chappies), CapturedHeart (*5 reviews!!* well, i didnt mean for the knot in her stomach to be her baby...but it could be...i never made the connection (she just needed some reason to get her home! lol), thanx for your constructive criticism...one day, when i have absolutely nothing to do for weeks upon weeks, i will go through this story and expand and clear up and so on...but, sadly today is not the day...but thanx for your ideas! I'm glad you're hooked! lol), Michi Yuy (no that was not the end, obviously!), fierybel (thanx! yeah, it is the Polar Bear King...and sometimes i wish that i had five thumbs, too!), Mary F. Sunshine (sorry for driving you insaner), Christa (I hope that you haven't combusted...sorry it's been so long!), L-L (as Rampant said, it's the Polar Bear King), Elizabeth ski faun (thanx), bekkah (thanx for all you emails, and for droppin by to read this! and it's not the end!), and Rampant (thanx! i'm glad you love it!)  
  
ok, folks, on with the chappie! but there's still an epilogue to come!  
  
  
  
~Jenny the chica~  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty: In Which the Quest is Over...  
  
  
  
When Celia was finally able to at least pause her crying, she sat up and put her husband's hand on her stomach, praying that the baby would kick then. To her delight, it did, and when she looked up to her husband's face, the sight of his face, overflowing with shock and joy at the same time, caused her to cry harder, but she was so happy that she felt herself laugh, for the first time she was able to without worry since the night everything went wrong.  
  
"What do we do?" Celia looked to her husband, certain that he would know.  
  
"Well, we have to think of something. Tomorrow I'm supposed to be married."  
  
"Married?!? This soon? I was almost too late! If I hadn't-"  
  
"But you did. That's all that matters. Mark, the man next to my room, told me what you had said. I was able to trick the princess and not drink the sleeping potion."  
  
"So it was a sleeping potion."  
  
"Yes, it was. I feel so terrible about all the pain and worry it must have caused you."  
  
"There was nothing that you could have done about it. Besides, it's all over now. For the time being, though, we need to figure out how to save you from a wedding!"  
  
They talked for the rest of the night, planning out their escape, talking about the baby, and just catching up on the last few months. Ironically, Celia didn't find out her husband's name until that night. It was Philip.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When dawn was on the brink, Celia remembered that the princess expected Philip to be asleep, so she told him to pretend like he was. Celia then worked herself up to tears, rubbing her eyes to make them look red. It was just in time, too, because the princess stormed in, twisted Celia's arm, and threw her out of the room. Celia heard her say something to the "unconscious" Philip about their wedding day, but she didn't listen.  
  
Celia was also a little preoccupied, busy getting ready to save her husband. Just a few more hours, when the wedding was to be, and they would be free.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The castle bustled with the excitement of the upcoming celebration. The princess, looking truly hideous in her bridal regalia, continued to pace in and out of the kitchen, where Celia sat at her normal spot near the stove. There, she waited.  
  
She did not wait long, as she listened for her husband's voice. This was a strange wedding, indeed, with the groom in chains as if he would run away. Celia laughed inwardly, though tense in anticipation. She listened to the wedding conversation in the next room, the main hall, which thankfully sat next door to the kitchen.  
  
Philip walked up and addressed his stepmother, the bride-to-not-be having already processed. "Mother, I would like to see what my bride is good for. I have a shirt that somehow got three drops of wax on it. I would like to have my bride wash them out, to see if she is good for it. If she is, then I will marry her. If she is not, I will not."  
  
Celia sucked her breath in, praying fervently that what Philip had said would work. He had said that since she, an upright human, had made the stain, then only she could get it out.  
  
The next voice Celia heard was that of Philip's stepmother, the mother-in-law that she had never known. "Get a bucket of water and soap. She will wash his shirt out right here and now."   
  
Celia exhaled slightly. That was one thing down. Philip had thought that she would do that. Thank goodness he was right.  
  
Celia jerked up her head to watch the servants madly filling a wide half-barrel with water and fetching a bar of soap. She smiled and bit her lip to keep from laughing. Too soon it would be on her shoulders to save the day.  
  
"No, no, NO!!!! That's not how you do it! Here, let me try!" Celia heard Philip's stepmother's bellow echoing throughout the castle a few moments later. Obviously the princess had failed miserably. For the next hour, Celia heard the vain attempts of all the trolls in the castle trying to get the stain out, all the while, Philip was treating them as if they were all worthless fools.   
  
Celia finally heard her cue: "You all are the most incompetent group of worthless...things that I have ever encountered in my life! Why, earlier today I saw a lass in the kitchen, and I'll bet that she can do a better job than any of you all, put together!"  
  
"I doubt it!" cried his stepmother, utterly disappointed.  
  
"We'll see! Come in, lass!" he shouted. Celia got up from the hearth and walked into the main hall, where an unexpected sight awaited her. Hanging off the side of the half-barrel was the shirt that Philip had worn on the night she lit the candle. But it looked nothing like it. In fact, it was even worse than it had looked the night before. It was so black that it looked as if someone had cleaned an old chimney with it!  
  
If looks could kill, Celia would have fallen over dead immediately upon entering the room from the troll princess's glare. Philip ignored her.  
  
"Well, lass, do you think that you can clean this?" Philip looked at Celia with a straight face, but Celia caught the smile in his eyes.  
  
Hiding her smile as well, she nodded meekly. "I will try, sir."  
  
Celia knelt down before the half-barrel, shaking with nervousness. She clutched the shirt and slowly dipped it in the water. The shirt had scarcely touched it when it instantly turned as white as it must have originally been.   
  
Philip, now beaming, knelt next to his wife and hugged her tight. Behind him, his stepmother was red with rage, and she burst on the spot! She just disappeared!  
  
The princess, however, was not to be so easily undone. She ran over to the wall and grabbed a gigantic battle-axe from one of the armor suits. She began to charge Celia, who reached in the pocket of her skirt and pulled out her bow and arrows, her gift from the West Wind. She lifted the bow up, put an arrow in, and shot at the princess. She stopped in mid-charge and crumpled to the ground, killed instantly in the heart.   
  
The other trolls began to surround Celia and Philip, so Celia reached into her opposite pocket and pulled out the fish scale, given to her by the South Wind. She held it up, and the scale was so polished that the trolls could see their reflections clearly, and all of them instantly turned to stone at the sight of themselves.  
  
A few more trolls were coming, so Celia and Philip, after exchanging a look, ran off in opposite directions, madly unlocking doors with keys they had lifted off the stone trolls.   
  
Once everyone was sure that all the prisoners were out, Celia ran back in, clutching her tinderbox from the East Wind, and set the castle on fire. Since it was mainly wooden, at least on the inside, it burned quickly and was soon gone forever.  
  
Amidst all the rejoicing and celebrating, Celia and Philip sat down as calmly as could be expected and cried with each other, that they were finally free. It was all over.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: It's not over yet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review, and I'll try to update soon!!!! =o) 


End file.
